The Last Thought Of Love
by Maryboo12
Summary: If you only Knew what loving and Losing Would do to you(:


A/N: I WROTE THIS STORY ITS MY OWN STORY! AND I DONT OWN ONE DIRECTION NOR DO I OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR CHRISTIAN BEADLES! REVIEWS! POR FAVOR!

The Last Thought Of Love!

The Night You Wished Didn't Happen!

Mary Wendal

3/17/2012

Freshmen year in college, Hope Isabel Sumner finds love with someone she never thought she'd see again… After meeting mister Harry Styles when she was five years of age, she thought she was never going to see him till one day. She is obsessed with the band. Hope is a sweet caring girl. She takes care of her younger sister, Skylar; since, their parents died in a car wreck on the night before Isabel's 18th birthday…

Freshmen year of college just started, Brandon Downson has a party planned… he doesn't remember inviting Isabel, so when he sees her walking in with her sister he is shocked into ghost phase. Later that night he finds out something that ticks him off; doesn't think something bad has happened until later… but he finds her on his doorstep the next night…

Hope thinks that she has everything until the night of the party… Will They be perfect considering Hope's power to attract boys? Will Skylar Be okay moving to Florida? Or Will they stay in London? In this story you will get everybody's point of view along with Hope's point of views to understand what they feel… what happens when the One Direction boys come to town meet Hope? What would happen when Hope finally figures out that the boy she met when she was five years old was Harry Styles? But what will happen when Hope finds out that She truly loves her Childhood friend Justin Bieber? Let's start the story to find out!(:

TABLE OF CONTENTS:

CHAPTER 1: Last Day Of school…3

Chapter 2: The Party…8

Chapter 3: Am I Pregnant…

Chapter 4: The Truth Come Out…

Chapter 5: You Really Thought I'd Believe that…

Chapter 6: Family Reunited…

Chapter 7: Gaining My Memory Back…

Chapter 8: Being Scared Of the Answer…

Chapter 9; the Movie Premiere…

Chapter 10; Vacation Of The Unkown….

Chapter 11: Finding what's Real….

Chapter 12: Is This Real?

Chapter 13:

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23Chapter 1: The Last Day Of School: Hope.

I woke up on the last day of school. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I looked around thinking of how my mom and dad would have been up cooking already. I missed them horribly. Walking downstairs, I smelt eggs and bacon. I smiled.

"Skylar why are you up early?" I questioned. She looked up and nodded. I saw that she wasn't ready yet, but I couldn't say anything because I wasn't either.

"You turn nineteen in a week Issy, so yeah I'm up" She replied. I smiled and sat down. "Are you ready for the last day of school?" I asked her. She nodded her response and went upstairs to get dressed. I finished my plate and left the rest for her. I walked up stairs and dressed. My purple dress was the one I picked… Standing in the full length mirror, I fixed my hair and put my high heels on… "DAMN! YOUR SMOKIN HOT SIS! How did you do that in five minutes!" Skylar yelled behind me. I smiled into the mirror knowing that she saw. "I'm going to wait in the car." She walked to my bedroom door and turned. "Hey, do you know a guy named Brandon Downson?" She asked. "Let's go! I will tell you in the car." I walked past her and down the stairs… Grabbing my keys off the counter, Skylar screamed. "ISSY TELL MEEEE!" I walked out and jumped into the driver seat. She jumped into the passenger seat. "Tell me!" she begged.

"Do you know him?" she pushed on. I choked. Of course I knew him. He's the one I hated ever since freshmen year. We dated back then, but I found out that it was a dare a month after. When she spoke his name, I had anger push up into my heart and throat. "Yes why?" I answered. She never knew what happened.

"Because James invited us to a party Brandon is throwing and I am going to that party and you could find a guy" she spoke playfully. If only that were easy, I thought.

"Fine but I don't…" She looked at me and begged. "Fine, when is this party?" The next thing she said scared me. "It's the day of your birthday." I shook my head. "Fine, but I will not stay long." It's June first, our last day of school, my birthday was the sixth of June. "Isssyyyy, pleeeeeeeeasssseeeeee stay!?" she begged. "Fine" I said… my name is Hope Isabel Sumner, but people call me Is. Reaching the school, I pulled into the parking space that was assigned to me. "Let's get out of here and get this day over with sis!" I said and stepped out of the car…

Standing next to my car, I saw Brandon standing at the doors of the building. "I can't" I whispered, and then he suddenly looked straight at me. I turned and looked away, but right at Ashley. "Hey ASHY how are you!" I yelled. "Yo Is! Brandon is looking at you, you two dating or what?" I shook my head no. "He looks protective or something." She said.

Jake Kingser came up and hugged me from behind. "Hey, So Issy babe, are you going to the party?" He asked. Brandon was still watching intensively. "Yes my sister begged me to go. I'll go for you" I said. He kissed me and walked away.

"Do you know that Brandon was watching ya'll?" I nodded. "He likes you!" she added. We walked inside and to class. I walked into class to see that the only seat open is next to Brandon. Jake had the same class, and I see an empty seat there… "Jake may I sit here?" I asked him sweetly. He smiled and stood "Sure babe, I need you here!" He kissed me softly and looked over my shoulder to Brandon. After he helped me sit, the teacher said that we were to get up in front of the class and speak about our favorite summer.

The teacher had me go up first. "My favorite summer was the summer of 2004; my parents took me and my sister to our first party. There were a lot of drunken people; my mom was so drunk she gave me about two glasses of wine. I ended up passed out on the way home. Skylar was laughing the next day when we both got chewed out for drinking… Our parents never realized they gave it to us…" I stopped and ran out… Before running into the bath room, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning to face my company, I find that it isn't Jake but Brandon. I pulled him outside. "Are you okay Hope?" He asked. "I told EVERYONE about my parents, they now know how irresponsible they were. I told them that I got drunk when I was a little kid… How the hell am I going to be okay, knowing that I disgraced my family? How am I going to okay, knowing I will never have a friend like my mom!? Tell me that!" I yelled at him. He looked hurt. "Brandon you know I didn't mean to yell at you, but you also knew that you hurt me didn't you?!" I screamed. He pulled me towards him; I wasn't ready for it. "Hope I am Sorry!" he said…

I pulled away and ran off. I hid in my secret place that only Jake knew about. Sitting in a tree, I heard someone yell my name. "ISSY!"! "BABE COME ON I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! PLEASE COME OUT!" Jake yelled. I fell out of the tree into some leaves. "Jake…" I whispered. It would have seemed like he had some sort of super hearing, because I didn't say that very loud. "Issy, Thank god you're alright!" He cried while running towards me. When he scooped me up into his arms, I buried my head into his chest and cried…

"Jake, I told everyone about my mom and dad's stupidity. They didn't know I had the drink. When I came home and woke up the next day with the biggest hangover she found out and yelled. We finally told her that it was her fault the day before she… died… We had court debating rather or not to let me keep my little sister with me… I turned eighteen the day after, and nobody would listen to me. Finally, when my lawyer told them that I turned eighteen and was legal, they made me sign papers. Oh the papers… The papers were so thick. I had to sign like a million places to get my custody. Never again I will not let my sister be alone. I couldn't handle the pain that the lost of my family brought." I took a break for air.

I spoke again "I went overboard so fast that I didn't even realize that I was killing myself slowly. I drunk, smoked, got high, I even tried to cut myself, but the thing is I never tried suicide. My sister had to beg me to stop; she had to remind me that I would have lost custody of her. I never thought I would have to hear those words from her. She loved our parents more than I ever did, yet she never cried over them. I felt so bad because I was so caught up in my sadness that I didn't even realize that she had some herself. So I promised her I would stop drinking and smoking until she leaves. The thing is I shouldn't have said those things in the class. Brandon tried coming to talk to me, but he didn't know anything about them, nor did he know me. He treated me so badly… Jake I am so sorry for running out like that." I cried.

He kissed my forehead and whispered "there is nothing you can do babe. You just need to live today and not worry about the past. Babe you mustn't go and wreck your life, and you mustn't go and think negative thoughts. Your sister needs you and so do I. So promise me that you won't go and drink again… Promise me that you will do anything to stay alive even if we are not together!" He said into my ear. I looked at him.  
"What do you mean 'not together'? Jake I just want my life back. I want my mom and dad back. I want everything back to the way it was. I never wanted them to die. THEY DIED ON THE DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY! How am I going to feel? I can't feel anything when I'm not with you?" I cried. He stood up and helped me to my feet. After walking a few miles, I felt better than I did before.

The week went by faster than I thought. My nineteenth birthday was quickly coming and I didn't know what to do. The day of the party I was getting ready and listening to "Do You Wish It Was Me" by Jason Aldean. Putting on my make-up, my sister came dancing in with her pretty blue dress. "Hope, we are going to be late if you don't hurry!" she said. I nodded and went to put my heels on. I had my black knee-length dress on with my black heels. I had a silver necklace on with silver earrings.

Driving to the party, my sister kept talking about how Brandon kept asking how I was doing. I just replied with a sigh or a grunt. Once we got there I received a text from Jake saying to meet him in the first room of the second floor.

I walked into the house and went straight to the room that he told me to meet him in… I sat on the bed waiting for like an hour when he suddenly burst in. "I'm sorry I'm late I didn't mean to run this late. My brother was trying to get ready and all… I told him I didn't have time to drop him off at his stupid friends' house, but he wouldn't listen to me and told me he'd tell mom that I'm going to a party if I didn't take him. So yeah here I am late and trying to explain everything…" he said in a rush.

"It is okay babe; I wasn't going to be mad." I said shyly. I patted the space next to me, and he sat down. "I must tell you that I do love you, but I can't keep this up. I can't keep being with you. My mom hates you and my dad loves you. I need to keep my mom's trust before anything. I am sorry but it's over!" he stood up and walked out leaving me behind on my own.

I ran out of the room and ran out of the house. Sitting on the front door steps, I decided to cry. I cried for the lost of my parents… I cried for the lost of my boyfriend, ex now. I cried knowing I will never be able to keep my sister in custody. I cried because I lost all my friends. I cried because I was horrible to Brandon when he was just trying to be a friend. I cried because I believed Jake when he said he loved me.

I cried because of my own self pity. I cried nonstop. I couldn't go back in there knowing my ex is there and flirting with other girls. I couldn't go and flirt with a guy I don't know just to make him jealous. I couldn't go in there with my make-up smeared. I couldn't go in there and listen to the songs that were mine and his. I couldn't face my sister. I couldn't face anybody right now… I wanted to leave and drive off a cliff. I wanted to just commit suicide right now, and not worry about what others think. I wanted to give up on life just because my life sucked. I couldn't think. I couldn't see.

My eyes were blurred with tears of loneliness. I sat on the doorsteps knowing nobody would come out anytime soon. I cried for what seemed like hours, knowing nobody would know. I cried out a scream…

Chapter 2: The Party: Brandon.

I walked up stairs to see Jake with a girl that isn't Hope, so I walked into the room. "Jake, what the heck are you doing? Aren't you dating Hope?" I asked pissed off. He jumped up and looked at me pissed off…

"No, I kind of dumped her early tonight at the beginning of the party." He said. I punched him in his nose. He grabbed his nose "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" he screamed. "YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING BAD SHE LOVED YOU? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHE WAS READY TO DIE FOR YOU, TO GIVE EVERYTHING UP? SHE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING RIGHT? DID YOU NOT REALIZE THAT YOU PLAYED HER? THIS WHOLE TIME YOU PLAYED HER AND SHE DIDN'T KNOW IT, WELL GOOD LUCK jackass!" I yelled. I ran out of the room and went looking for her.

I ran up to her sister. "Skylar, did you see your sister anywhere?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid. "She is with Jake." She replied. "No. No she isn't. He broke up with her. I can't seem to find her." I told her. I saw what her face looked like, fear. That word started to scare me. I had fear of her driving off crying and then the picture of her dead bleeding body lying on the street.

Skylar yelled at me. "Don't look for her she left, I saw her well this guy. He said he followed her till she made it to the house, which she did. I better get him to take me home. And you better start to end this party because he said he heard sirens or something." She added. She walked out and I stood there wondering what she meant by that.

"EVERYBODY OUT NOW THE PARTY IS OVER! DON'T MAKE ME THROW YOU OUT.! I WON'T BE NICE WHEN THROWING YOUR ASSES OUT!" Everybody started running towards the door and when I saw Jake standing at the stairs "Jake, YOUR NOT LEAVING UNTIL WE FINISH THIS!" I yelled at him. He nodded and went into the kitchen while everyone was leaving.

When everybody was gone, I walked into the kitchen. "Why did you break up with her?" I asked him. "She was talking about suicide today Brandon. I never heard her say that and then I realized she always talks about her problems. Not once does she ask me if I'm okay, but she goes on with life without wondering if I was doing okay or if I was hurt. She doesn't know, but YOU LOVE HER! I BROKE UP WITH HER SO YOU COULD HAVE HER, AND YOU'RE NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT? I FEEL GUILTY KISSING THAT GIRL, I FIGURED YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ISSY UNDER YOUR SPELL BUT YET YOU NEVER KNEW HER POWER! SO BRANDON WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT STOPPED YOU?! WHAT STOPPED YOU FROM MAKING ISSY YOURS, AND WHAT WON'T STOP ME FROM TELLING HER IT'S YOUR FAULT? YOU'RE THE REASON I BROKE UP WITH HER?" he spat at me. I sighed. "I don't blame you, but I couldn't find her bruhh. She left the house and headed to hers. You need to go." I said.

When he was gone, I laid in bed wondering how Hope was. Why did he call her Issy? What was her house number, how could I forget, I thought. So when I finally found her number I called.

"Hello who's this? Why the fuck are you calling this late at night?" Her voice was so weak and fragile, I couldn't handle the pain. "Brandon what do you want? To rub in my face that Jake was playing me? That he didn't really love me? Well I guess you can hang up. Bye!" I was going to say something, but she had already hung up. I sighed and fell asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I had planned on going to the park to skate board. So I got dressed and headed out. Never would I think that later today I would find someone I wanted sitting on my door step.

It's about six at night when I arrived at my house. Walking up my drive, I saw Hope sitting on my door steps. I walked up slowly, and she stood and ran to me. "BRANDON PLEASEEE DO NOT LET ME BE ALONE PLEASE!" She cried… I hugged her tightly. "I won't Issy!" I said… She was crying so badly now that she wasn't breathing right. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Brandon I had been so mean to you and never really tried to talk to you about anything? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong with Jake?" She cried.

"To tell you the truth I didn't know he was going to break up with you. Issy I didn't think he'd do that especially on your birthday… The party was for you; you were turning nineteen and I wanted to make it the best, but I was pissed off so badly after I saw him. I punched him in his nose. I was worried you'd want to die!" I said looking into her eyes. She couldn't turn away, and I could tell she wanted to…

I walked to the door, holding it open for her to walk in. After she went inside and sat on the couch, I shut the door locking it behind me, and then walking to the couch. "Issy please don't start crying again." I said. She looked at me and kissed me. What was happening to this world? I thought. I kissed back, but she pulled away faster than the kiss came. "What was that for Hope?" I asked. She laughed and replied "I don't know really, but I thought I owed it to you." I smiled and looked away.

I walked into the kitchen and looked for a drink, "Hope do you want a drink?!" I yelled into the living room. She screamed back something I couldn't understand. I brought two cups and some champagne with me. "What's this for Brandon?" she asked. "Your birthday Hope, we didn't celebrate properly…" I whispered to her. She looked up at me, "thank you, very much." We began to drink the whole bottle.

By ten in the evening we were both really drunk. She ran up stairs and hide in my room. My parents died last year two months before hers, but I never took it too far… I went to find her, she was sitting on my bed and we had begun to get really physical. Before we knew it clothes were off and on the floor. We ended up having sex…

CHAPTER 3; AM I PREGNANT; Hope;

I woke up the next day in the arms of Brandon. "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I sat up in the spot where I laid, and as I looked around I grabbed my clothing off the floor and went to the bathroom.

Once dressed, I walked to the door and walked down stairs. "What the fuck happened last night." I questioned myself; I went outside and called Skylar.

"Hello?" She answered the phone on the first ring. "Hey Skylar, I'm at Brandon's house, wanted to see how you were!" I said. "YOU'RE AT BRANDONS HOUSEE!? OH MY FUCKING GOSH! YOU STAYED THE NIGHT? YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX RIGHT?" She screamed. "I… Don't know… Imeanwecouldhavebutidontthin kwedid" I said so fast she couldn't understand…

"Girl Say that again." She said. "I said; I mean we could have but I don't think we did." I said. "WERE YOU DRUNK?!" She yelled. "…Yes…" I slowly said… She hung up. I Ran to the backyard and started crying. I puked a couple of times. Brandon walked out without a shirt on. He saw me and walked towards me. "Hope?" He asked.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO LAST NIGHT BRANDON!? WHAT DID WE DO?" I yelled at him. He backed away slowly. "TELL ME DAMN IT!" I yelled. He looked down at his shoes, "We got drunk… I don't remember anything else…" He explained. I nodded. "Take me home… I choked out a cry. He agreed.

Two months later it, Brandon and I were dating and in the middle of an argument, I walked into school pretending nothing went down. I have a doctor's appointment today to see what is wrong with me; why I have been so sick the past couple weeks. I remember what my sister and I were talking about last week. "Hope have you had your period this month?" She asked. "No, but I don't get it till…" I dropped the sentence realizing I usually get my period at the beginning of the month. "What if…" She began to say but I said "NO! Let's not think like that yet…" so we have been thinking positive ever since.

I walk into first period and sit next to Brandon like I have been doing since me and Jake broke up. "Hope is something wrong?" Brandon asked. "No just not feeling too good." I replied. We didn't talk after that. School let out about seven hours later. The end of the first day of my senior year came faster than I thought.

It is now five and I am already at the doctors waiting to be called in. "HOPE SUMNER?" They yelled. I stood up and looked at Skylar. "Wish me luck" I lipped to her. If I was pregnant I am not telling Brandon… the doctor came in and asked me questions, and I had to respond with yes or no. "Have you had your period last month?" I looked down. "No…" I whispered. She told me to lie down, and I did. She did something and told me I could sit up.

I walked out crying… Skylar was talking to a group of boys. They look like the boys from the singing group One Direction. "Yeah my sister is in there to see if she is pregnant. Why are you guys here?" She asked. "Well my man Liam PayneDonville here was sick and they gave a checkup scheduled today…" The one with black hair said.

"Are you ready to go sis?" I asked her while walking up. She smiled. "Yeah sure, I will meet you in the car." She said as I walked off. Once I was at the door she asked, "May I have an autographed picture for her? She loves your band." I gasped and looked back, all I saw was Liam Paynelooking at me. I stood there.

"Is your sister single?" Liam Payneasked quietly. She laughed. "No, But she said if she is pregnant she is dumping him for not thinking…" She explained. "I got to go; here this is her number boys. Oh she may be an actress later on this year…" she ran off. I was in the car waiting… "WHO WERE THEY!? THEY WERE CUTE!" I screamed. She laughed and gave me the picture. "They were the One Direction… I think Liam Paynelikes you." She giggled.

Liam Paynewas cute, but I liked Louis. "I Like Louis and you know that. Who did you give my number to?" I sternly told her. "All of them." She said simply. My phone started playing "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction. "Oh and I'm… pregnant…" I said. She gasped. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKER!" she started yelling. We pulled into the big driveway. Once the car was in park, I pulled my phone and read…

Hello, its Louis your sister gave me yur #! 3

I replied,

Hello Louis nice to text you! What else did my sister tell you?

I went to my contacts and texted Brandon…

IT IS OVER!

He replied in ten seconds.

WHY?!

I walked into the house and pulled my laptop out. I got a text message just then.

Add me on facebook love, Louis Bear12!

I sent him a friends request and he accepted it in less than three seconds. I smiled and set my status as:

You don't know you're beautiful;

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful, Just Love that song (: 3

Louis liked my status we started iming each other

LOUIS: Hello love,

HOPE: Hello Louis how are you!

LOUIS: Good, just thinking about what your sister said today at the doctors…

HOPE: What she tell you?

LOUIS: She said you were checking to see if you were pregnant and that if you were then your dumping the boy b/c he was stupid? So are ya?

HOPE: I…

LOUIS: Love, you don't have to tell me, but I won't go and leave ya like those idiots we aren't dating but we are friends; and needa meet up tomorrow

HOPE: Sure! &&& I am pregnant and I broke up with him when I first got home! Why don't you boys come over tonight for dinner? :D

LOUIS: Sure thing! I'll be over in a fewwww see you soon ;)

After logging off I saw my sister looking at me. "You really like Louis right?" I nodded. "I called Liam Payneand he said he liked you as a friend and told me something…" She smiled. "What did he tell you?" I asked "Louis likes you Hope!" I heard a deeper voice say behind my sister in the doorway. I looked behind her.

"Liam!" I yelled and stood up and hugged him. "Oh my fucking gosh you must be the real thing!" I screamed… He nodded. "Yes, but Louis said something about you after you left." He replied. I smiled. "He said that you were the type of girl he wanted, but…" he stopped. "WHAT?" I yelled. "He said if you were pregnant he might not ask you out…" he answered finally. "Well, thanks boo for telling me that…" I said and ran up stairs to cry.

When I heard his voice I cried even harder. Knowing I would never have a chance… My phone started ringing, so I answered. "Hello your speaking with Hope" "Hello, I am the director of The Hunger games, I was wondering if you wanted to star in it. Or be Katniss the girl I wanted didn't want to and I wanted you too, but I wanted to see if she wanted to, so I am asking you now, so what do you say?" He said. I smiled. "YES!" I said "When are the times" I asked. "You must be here in two days! Katniss Everdeen!" We hung up and I sat crying still. I will be leaving for a while…

Bang! Bang! Bang! Someone was at my door. "Hope! Let me in!" Louis yelled. His voice sounded desperate and needy. "WHY! DON'T WANT A PREGNANT GIRL!?" I yelled tears still coming down… "HELL! NO! I need to talk to you please Love!" He shouted. "FINE You CAN COME IN!" I walked to the door and unlocked it. Went back to the bed and sat down crying. The door shut behind him and he locked it. "Why… Did… You… Tell… Liam… That?" I cried.

He came and sat on the bed beside me. "Love, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you, but I need you. You're my type of girl; you didn't mean to get pregnant. I respect your wishes if you didn't want me… But Hope Marie Martine Isabel Sumner will you be mine?" He asked. I looked up and gave a small smile. He hugged me. "Yes Louis I will." I answered him and he grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his and we walked out like that…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WANT ME?! I DID EVERYTHING FOR THAT BITCH!" Brandon was yelling at my sister. "DUDE YOU NEED TO BACK THE FUCK OFF HER! Hope DOESN'T WANT YOU, THAT'S FINAL! SHE IS NOT THE ONE FOR YOU! GET A FUCKING LIFE DUMBASS!" Liam Payneyelled. I stopped on the bottom step. "Hope I think we shouldn't tell them we're dating right yet." Louis said.

"Why Not boo, it will show jackass over there that I am not his…" I said. He sighed. "Does he know? That you're pregnant?" He asked… I shook my head. "Then he isn't going to know that we are dating. When you tell him your pregnant then we can become an official couple." He walked off and stood beside Liam.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE? Louis YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON FUCKING TOUR WITH YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Brandon yelled. I gasped and ran upstairs. "NO THE FUCK I'M NOT! I DUMPED HER BECAUSE SHE CHEATED ON MY ASS. BITCHES GET THE FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT. LEAVE Hope THE FUCK ALONE!" I heard Louis yell. I smiled through my tears… I had sent a Text to Brandon.

I'M PREGNANT BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME OR IM CALLING THE FUCKING POLICE UNDERSTAND?! Hope! 3

I sent it and sat on my bed. "WHAT THE FUCK GUYS SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY FUCKING CHILD! EITHER I HAVE HER OR I FUCKING KILL HER!" Brandon yelled. Something broke. "I DON'T CARE; YOU WON'T FUCK TOUCH HER!" I heard someone get punched and then a door slammed. "LOUIS!" I yelled, running down the stairs and out the door. "LOUIS!" I yelled. He kept walking.

"DAMNIT LOUIS FUCKING STOP WALKING AWAY AND TURN AROUND!" I cried. He stopped walking and turned. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!? Hope? EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE FUCK YOU HAVE HIS CHILD IN YOU NOW?" he yelled. I started crying. "HE GOT ME DRUNK! HE WANTED TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY… HE SAID WE DIDN'T PROPERLY DO IT RIGHT SO HE BROUGHT THE BOTTLE OUT. I WANTED WATER. BUT HE INSISTED THAT WE WOULDN'T DRINK TOO MUCH, BUT HE LIED, HE MADE ME DRINK MORE AND MORE, THAN I WENT TO HIS ROOM AND LOOKED FOR A PHONE… I KNEW HE KEPT IT THERE IN HIS ROOM; I HID IN THE BATHROOM TRYING TO TEXT MY SISTER. BUT I COULDN'T HE CAME AND CARRIED ME TO THE BED. WE DID IT I THINK… AFTERWARDS I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING."

I Cried… I fell to my knees. "He… Made… Me… He should… Have… Used… Protection…" I cried into my hands. "YEAH, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE THAT! YOU HAD A CHOICE AND YOU CHOSE TO TAKE THE FUCKING DRINK. IT'S MORE OF YOUR FAULT THEN IT IS HIS! UNDERSTAND THIS I WON'T BE INTERESTED IN YOU IF HE COMES AROUND TRYING TO STEAL YOU AWAY… It's done!" He yelled.

"I HOPE YOUR HAPPY LEAVING ME MAKING ME CRY, AND I HAVE TO GO OFF IN TWO FUCKING DAYS. I… WE JUST FUCKING STARTED DATING EARLIER AND NOW WE DONE! I SEE WHAT YOU ARE LIKE… LOUIS I LIKED YOU! I WAS YOUR BIGGEST FAN…" I ran to the house crying, "Hope?!" Liam Payneyelled as he saw me dart up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door. I fell to the bed and cried. Liam Paynecame in and sat on the bed.

"Hope what is wrong?" he asked concerned. "Louis…dumped…me…" I cried. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his chest. "You guys were dating?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes… He didn't want to tell anyone because of Brandon… He wanted Brandon to know that I was pregnant before we made it official… That made things worse…" I cried.

There was a knock at the door. "Don't answer it." I said… "Hope PLEASE I'M SORRY!" Louis yelled. "Is?" Liam Paynelooked at me and then the door. "NO GO AWAY! You BROKE MY FUCKING HEART!" I yelled at the door. He slammed his fist against it and walked off. "Liam… What should I do?" I asked in a fearful tone. "He likes you Is, but the thing is that, he doesn't know how to love… He has had his heart broken…" he said. "Go talk to him" I asked. He nodded and stood up. "Zayn will be here soon I will send him up to cheer you up!" He asked. I nodded as he walked out…

CHAPTER 4; the Truth Come Out; Louis Tomlinson;

I walked away from her door and walked to the stair. "LOUIS!" Liam Payneyelled. "What Liam? I am leaving…" I said as I turned around… "I need to talk to you come on." He called and walked into an empty room near Hope's. "What?" I asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING HER?" he yelled. I gasped. "How did you know?" I asked. "She told me you dumped her just because she had sex with the dumbass." He replied. "I was hurt okay you know that I get upset badly if I'm hurt like I was. She shouldn't have lied to me or him. He deserved to be told he would be a dad. He isn't going to see his kid. She loves him." I said. I sat on the bed looking at my hands. "He was in there when I knocked, I wanted to apologize but she said to go away, I heard voices when I walked away…" I sighed…

"I WAS IN THERE NOT THAT DUMBASS. I WAS IN THERE TRYING TO CHEER HER UP BECAUSE YOU HURT HER… SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HIM SHE WAS PREGNANT BECAUSE SHE KNEW HE'D BOTHER HER! SHE WANTED TO BE WITH YOU BUT YOU RUINED IT!" He yelled at me… "Liam!" I whispered. "You broke her heart. She ran home crying, I was the one here because everyone else had to go get something to get dinner started. They told us we could stay here tonight since we are staying in a hotel, they said we can stay here as long as we like. I am not leaving until…" "Hope IS GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE! SHE IS LEAVING IN TWO DAYS… THAT IS WHY I WAS MAD… WHY IM CRYING RIGHT NOW…" I yelled. I stood and walked out slamming the door. Walking down the stairs, I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I mumbled. I continued to walk.

"Its…fine…" She said with a weak voice. I stopped walking and looked at her. She looked awful. She looked like someone who died and came back. I nodded and walked out to the kitchen and wrote a song… I started singing it. "Can't ever get it right, no matter how hard I try and I've tried. When I put up a good fight, but your words cut like knives and I'm tired. As you break my heart again this time, tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen, tell me that you don't want my kiss, that you need your distance, distance, tell me anything, but don't you say he's what your missing baby, if he's the reason that your leaving me tonight, spare me what you're thinking, tell me a lie. Well you're the charm inside, that little twinkle in your eye gets me every time, and well there must have been a time, I was the reason for that smile, so keep in mind, as you take what's left of you and I, tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen, tell me that you don't want my kiss, that you need your distance, distance, tell me anything, but don't you say he's what your missing baby, if he's the reason that your leaving me tonight, spare me what you're thinking, tell me a lie. Tell me a lie, tell me a lie, tell me a lie, tell me I'm a screwed up mess, that I never listen, listen, tell me that you don't want my kiss, that you need your distance, distance, tell me anything, but don't you say he's what your missing baby, if he's the reason that your leaving me tonight, spare me what you're thinking, tell me a lie. Tell me a lie, tell me a lie, tell me a lie, and tell me a lie." Someone gasped behind me. "THAT WAS AMAZING! IS THAT OUR NEW SONG?" Liam Paynecame up to me.

I smiled weakly… "Yes!" I said and looked down. "Who is it about Louis?" he asked but I shook my head. "TELL ME!" He shouted. "Hope…" I said with tears in my eyes… "Here is a song to sing to her. Your guardian angel, it's about a boy who is always going to be there through everything." He told me I nodded. He handed me his guitar and I walked up to Hope's room and started playing the tone and started singing… she threw something at the door, "GO AWAY!"

I can tell she was laughing… I kept singing and standing there… "GO AWAY!" she screamed again laughing harder. I stopped playing and opened the door she was sitting on her bed smiling at me. "I said go away!" she smiled and threw a pillow at me. "I said no and why should I?" I asked throwing it back at her.

"Because I said so boy" she laughed. I walked to her. I pushed her on the bed. "You think you can tell me to leave you alone when I am here to apologize? Think again Love" I laughed and kissed her once and walked away. "YOU CANT COME IN HERE AND THINK YOU CAN KISS ME AND NOT TELL ME WHY!" she screamed. I laughed because she was laughing so hard she fell off the bed. I walked over there. "I am sorry for breaking up with you love, will you take me back?"

I smiled, she shrugged. "How do you not know?" I laughed. "I'm leaving tomorrow night…" she whispered. "I'll go with you and Liam Payneand the others can stay here and watch your sister." I smiled. "Fine yes I will take your crazy ass back!" She smiled. I helped her up and we walked downstairs holding hands. "SHE SAID NO!" I laughed. Liam Paynelooked at us weird.

"Yo mate why you holding the loves hand if she said no?" Harry asked. Harry Styles has been my bromance partner since we first met. He was awesome… I laughed. "I said yes he just doesn't want to admit he loves me!" She said rolling her eyes.

Her phone started ringing "What makes you beautiful" I smiled. "Really love?" I asked her smiling. She nodded. "Hello Your talking to Hope!" she answered her phone. "WE NEED TO TALK!" A guy's voice yelled. She looked at me and held the phone out. "DUDE YOU NEED TO LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" I Yelled… "Dude you aren't dating Hope, SHE IS PREGNANT WITH MY FUCKING KID!" he yelled. "LOOK SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!" I took the phone outside with me. "Look I will make a deal, stop bugging Hope and I will leave her alone!" I said knowing it was a lie. "You're not telling the truth bitch YOU'RE LYING! GET Hope NEAR YOU AND BREAK HER HEART!" He yelled. I called Hope over and put him on mute.

"He wants me to break your heart. Do you think we can pull this off without breaking up… so if I said its over you need to react to that like your heartbroken and then run off… or… slap me…?" I said… She nodded. "Ok." I took him off mute, "Ok fine Hope I need to tell you something…" I said… "Yes Lou Lou?" She asked.

"It's… Fucking…over…" I said and she started crying. Not fake tears but real tears… "HOW COULD YOU! YOU BASTARD YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART!" She slapped me and ran off… "OW!" I yelled. "Good… Bye!" He hung up I ran after Hope… "Babe WE DID IT!" I yelled. She smiled. "Good." She laughed. I poked her and ran off. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She shouted at me. "YES I CAN!" I shouted back and locked her out of her house.

She was mad… she began to bang on the door. Liam Paynefinally opened up. "Hello there girly what are you looking for?" He said laughing… she slapped him and ran inside looking for me… "Louis Tomlinson! YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR GOD FUCKING FACE!" She yelled.

I wasn't even inside the house I had Liam Paynelock the back door after I went out it… I was hiding in the woods behind the house… She was mad, I didn't blame her… "IS HE HERE?! IS LOUIS FREAKING HERE?" She yelled. They laughed. "I don't know where he is at Hope; he disappeared when he got in here. I think he may be up stairs." Liam Paynesaid.

"Yo mate! You think loves going to find you?" Harry said behind me. I shrugged and jumped out of the bushes. "Follow me, hazza!" I said and ran off. We got to the car and started it. We left and headed to the nearest coffee shop…

"So love how do you plan on explaining your disappearance to Hope? You know she will be mad…" he said. I nodded in silence. "Louis really man; do you really want her to be mad at you forever. She is leaving in what… two days? You guys need to be on good terms if you're going with her…" Harry stopped speaking when my phone started ringing signaling that I have a new message… so I check it… What I see doesn't make me happy…

If you come home I won't be mad. I know you're not here so please you're killing me with the absence… I have a doctor's appointment in the morning and I need a boyfriend or whatever you are to me now to be there, either that or I can ask Liam… I do have a crush on Liam! 3 Hope…

I replied back with a short brief message of my own…

WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'I have a crush on Liam' I MEAN YOU DON'T JUST UP AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU LIKE HIS BEST FRIEND… IT'S WHATEVER YOU CAN TAKE HIM… I GOT TO GO DO STUFF… IT…IS…OVER…! &&& TRUST ME DON'T GO TELLING PEOPLE YOU LIKE OTHER PEOPLE…3 LOUIS…

I threw my phone to Harry and stormed out of the shop. "LOUIS!" Harry shouted behind me. "READ THE MESSAGE SHE SENT ME!" I yelled to him and jumped into the car slamming the door. When he climbed into the driver seat and started the car, he looked at me shaking his head. "You had this coming mate; you locked her out of her own house, and you didn't think about staying there… If you stayed you would have been yelled at not having this problem…"

"SHUT UP HARRY JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE. IF YOU SAY HER NAME ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OUT OF THIS CAR. I LOVED HER BUT I WAS PLAYING WITH HER; SHE DECIDED TO GET MAD NOT ME! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK BRAIN I RATHER LEAVE. IM PACKING MY STUFF, AND I'M LEAVING TONIGHT WHEN EVERYONE IS ASLEEP!" I screamed at him making him go quiet… "Fine…" He whispered and drove to her house.

When we got there, her car was gone… I sighed in relief. "Louis you need to find a way to get her back." Harry said. I punched him and walked off… Inside my room, I had begun to pack my stuff…

"What's wrong with Louis mate? He has been acting strange since you guys got home…" Zayn asked… "He and Hope broke up…" Harry said… "He dumped her or she dumped him?" Zayn and Niall Horan asked in unison… "He dumped her… I don't see how he is taking it hard because if he loved her he wouldn't have done what he did!" Harry said… That pissed me off, so I walked down with my bags packed… "I am leaving now considering the fact that you guys were talking about me…" I walked out and threw my stuff in my car and left.

WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE?! THANKS FOR BREAKING MY HEART!3 Hope

I sat in the driver seat while the light was green still not moving. A honk from behind pulled me out of my trance. When I pulled up to my house, on the other side of London and Hope didn't know nothing about it, I started Thinking about the good times. How could I break her heart if she was the one who hurt me? Chapter 5; You Really Thought I'd believe that; Hope;

I didn't realize I was crying till I woke up the next day on Harry's chest with my eyes all red and puffy! Harry woke up and smiled at me. "What happened?" I asked afraid to hear the words that repeated in my head. He left, he doesn't want you no more, he hates you, you shouldn't have yelled at him, The voice told me.

"Louis Left last night, you yelled at him and he thinks you hate him. If you want him back you need to go to his house on the other side of London but if you don't want to I understand." He told me. I nodded and texted Jessica to come over. She has been my best friend since middle school. She was dating James Louis's best friend.

Aye love, do you mind driving me to the other side of London babe? I need to speak with the Williams boy! (: Thanks love, Muchooo Hope xx

When she replied yes she was on her way, it shocked me that she would drive me out there. She was at my door after I was dressed in a knee-length black dress. She gasped at me when I walked out. "You are going to show up looking like that?" she asked. I nodded.

Hello love, if I told you I was sorry and I really wanted to work things out with you, would you come meet me? Love Hope xx

He replied back within five seconds. Saying, Hope I don't really know. You hurt me and I hurt you. I love you yeah love I do. No I am in love with you. Just talk to Liam Paynehe is better for you! Louis xxx

I broke down into tears and I took a picture and sent him it. 'See what you made me do! xxx /3' He replied with his own picture, but it was of his arm with my name cut into it. 'THIS IS WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!? WANT MORE?! WANT ME DEAD!?'

Once we got there I walked to the door, knocked but no answer. So I decided to walk in. It was unlocked. Wow Louis, I thought to myself. I heard crying upstairs, so I walked up there and my heart dropped about ten thousand feet into the ground when I saw Louis laying on the floor bleeding. He was passed out I think. I walked up to him and fell beside him. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry, Louis I shouldn't have done this. I should have waited and everything." I was crying. I put a softly kiss on his lips.

I was pregnant and nobody would help me other than the boys. I texted Harry and told him. My phone started ringing.

"HE DID WHAT? WHOSE FAULT IS IT THIS TIME?" Harry was mad… I replied "HE. CARVED MY NAME INTO HIS ARM AND HE ISN'T WAKING UP HARRY. I WANNA DIE. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE HARRY!" I was crying really badly. "I DONT KNOW YOUR THE ONE TO BLAME. I MEAN YOU WENT AND YELLED AT HIM FOR WHAT? HIDING FROM YOU!? IT WAS A JOKE. BUT IT'S WHATEVER IF I LOSE MY BOOBEAR I WILL STOP TALKING TO YOU FOREVER!" He yelled and hung up. I cried.

"LOUIS DONT DIE ON ME! PLEASEEE WAKE UP!" I screamed at his lifeless body. Jessica called 911 and the ambulance came and took me and him to the hospital. Jessica was following us. "Louis I love you!" I whispered.

I was sitting on the window seat in the hospital room where Louis was placed. Staring out the window, I was thinking about losing everyone in the band. Why didn't I just wait? Because you're a stupid little immature brat! What the fuck!? Why would you say that!? Wait who is this?! This is your special voice in your head. You should have stayed should have been nicer! I don't know what to do anymore. Stay by him maybe he will wake up. IF HE DOESN'T I LOSE EVERY SINGLE BAND MEMBER! I shouted in my head. I just couldn't do this… Lose everything and be pregnant.

I jumped when I heard the door slam. "Is, are you in here?" Liam Payneasked. Of course the lights were off because Louis wasn't supposed to be in the light. "I'm near the window Liam." I said. My voice sounded weak, pained, strained. I don't know what to anymore. Liam Paynesat next to me and pulled me to him. "Love, it will be okay! He will wake up!" He whispered into my hair. I looked at him "And if he dies I will lose all of you guys!" I cried. "Hey love! You wouldn't lose me! If he dies you still have one band member!" He smiled and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep not long after that.

"Louis! You need to wake up, Hope isn't being herself. Please Just wake up… You love her and you know it!" Liam Paynewas speaking. I woke up to see him standing near Louis, Saying random things to see if he will wake up. "Liam PayneIt's no use he isn't waking up anytime soon!" I cried and ran out of the room. I shut the door and slid down it and cried.

"Liam?" I heard a weak voice say. "LOUIS! Thank God! We thought you wouldn't make it. That you wouldn't wake up. I thought we lost you. Hope left; I don't know where she went. She took this pretty hard." Liam Paynesaid.

"Why? She's the reason I am here! I carved her name in my arm. So why would she care?" Louis asked. "WHY WOULD SHE CARE? LOUIS SHE LOVES YOU DAMNIT! SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYBODY BUT YOU! She may like me but still she doesn't want me and she told me everything and you still think she hates you! Understand this. She doesn't want to marry me nor you, but she does love you. She just wants you in her life. SHE LOVES YOU! ARGG!" He walked out of the room slamming the door.

I stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Louis is up go see your stupid boy!" He spat. "LIAM! DAMNIT STOP BEING THIS WAY!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled. "I LOVE… ITS NOTHING JUST GO!" He yelled while running off. I turned on my heels and walked inside Louis's room. He glared at me. "What you want? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He spat at me. I sighed. I Knew he was upset but I didn't know he was this upset. "Because I found you, while you were passed out cold on the bathroom floor. I WAS THE ONE THAT CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP ALL FUCKING WEEK! YOU WERE DEAD BOUT TWICE BUT THEY BROUGHT YOU BACK! DAMN IT LOUIS!" I screamed and started to walk away. He stopped me. "WHAT? You found me? But who told you where I lived?" "Harry! He wanted us to make up." I looked away. He didn't speak for at least five minutes. "Hope? May I ask you why you wanted to talk?" He spoke up finally.

I shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to stop your suicide and apologize to you for treating you like a bitch. But since you want me to leave I will!" I walked to the door! "Hope!" He screamed. "WHAT?" I spat back. "I WILL TAKE YOU BACK!" He replied yelling. I turned around with my face down hiding behind my hair. "HOPE! I FORGIVE YOU NOW GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE!" I could tell he was smiling.

I shook my head. "NEVER!" I smiled. "STOP HIDING YOUR BEAUTIFUL SMILE!" I shook my head and walked over to the white hospital bed. "Louis Tomlinson Your so stupid!" I said sitting in the pale blue chair near his bed. He chuckled. "Hope How am I stupid?" He looked at me with this passion.

"You're not. I am. I shouldn't have drunk that much and now look where I am at!" I cried. Louis sat up right, even though he wasn't supposed to. "They said you wouldn't make it. That you would die in three days. I was going to take my life if you died." I cried. He pulled me to him and I cried into his chest. "I'm alive aren't I Love?" He smirked.

I know he did. I looked at him. "I missed you" I whispered and kissed him. He pulled away. "We should be friends. I love you but I see the way Liam Paynelooks at you. I see the way he looks at you and you look at him." I looked at him. "I agree Ever since everything after we broke up I hung out more with him and all. Elaine was asking about you. She told me she loved you still. You need to get her back she made you happy." I whispered… "Liam Payneneeds you Hope. Go To Him! I will be out in a couple days! Tell everyone I said hey!" He kissed my forehead and let me go.

I walked to the door. Once I stood at the door "Louis be happy and get well. DO NOT FORGET TO CALL Elaine!" I walked out. I flagged down Jessica. Five minutes later, I found her in the lobby comforting a very sad Liam. I looked down. "I'm ready to go. We are just friends, nothing more. We both decided to be friend's because of one reason."

I went silent when Liam Paynegasped and looked up. He was crying. I could tell he was dead inside. "Girl let's go!" Jessica pulled me along. "What did he say?!" She whispered so Liam Paynedidn't hear. "Louis said that he saw the way Liam Paynelooks at me and the way I look at him. And that He wants Elaine back and all. I just don't want to tell Liam Payneand have him think it's his fault!" I whispered back. She nodded. "He was a wreck he wanted to tell you, but he saw how happy you were when he told you that Louis was awake." I sighed.

"No! I was happy but I don't know what to do! I leave in two days, they rescheduled because of this! I need to speak to Liam!" I interrupted her. She sighed. "Liam, you and Hope go to the park!" she yelled behind us. He shrugged and walked up to us. "Why? Are you coming!?" He asked and she shook her head. She walked out and jumped into her car and drove off. "Hope I don't want to talk to you!" He spat at me and walked off. "WELL I WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT LOUIS SAID?" He slowed his walk but didn't stop; I walked behind him leaving a good ten to fifteen feet between us.

"HE SAID HE WANTS ME HAPPY AND HE SEES THE WAY WE LOOK AT EACH OTHER! HE SAYS HE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS BECAUSE I REMIND HIM TOO MUCH OF ELAINE! DAMNIT LIAM! I AM NOT LOSING YOU TOO! I DON'T CARE BOUT LOUIS. I DO BUT NOT LIKE THE BOYFRIEND CARING! JUST SPEAK. SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled… Everyone was looking at us now. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! HE IS MY BEST MATE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!? HE LOVES YOU AND HE GAVE YOU UP?! WHAT THE FUCK EVER Hope. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" He ran out.

Even though I knew where he was going; I was glued in place. "Ma'am are you okay?" I looked up to see James standing there. "JAMES!" I screamed hugging my best guy friend. "Aye Hope, Nice to know you're alive. What was that!?" He asked. "He is just a friend that doesn't understand me anymore. Jessica wants you to call her." He nodded. "Oh and Thanks for being a friend" I hugged him and ran after Liam.

I looked at the park; his favorite place was near there. So once I arrived there, I walked down the path that he showed me. I saw a figure sitting near the water. I stood still. He was on the phone with someone. "Why doesn't she love me?" he was saying. "Liam." I whispered so low that he wouldn't hear. "NO! ZAYN SHE LOVES HIM! HIM! NOT ME! I wish it was me! Damn it I'm dying inside." He was crying badly.

'Hope please go tell Liam Paynethe TRUTH! Please! I don't want to see him like this! Your cousin, Zayn (-: xx' I smiled and replied. 'I am! I am listening to his phone call with you love! I just hate seeing him like this. I just want to listen a lil longer don't tell him!? Thanks Hope xxx'

"Zayn I don't really know anymore. I thought of suicide but because of her and you guys. I just couldn't do it! I just want her to know how I feel about her!" He cried. That was when I decided I needed to show myself… "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL? WHY DON'T YOU RIGHT NOW!?" I screamed. He jumped almost falling into the water. "Hope." He whispered. "What? You know how I feel about you. I just want to know how you feel! Louis told me to go with you! But instead I was stuck! You told me you didn't care anymore. It didn't sound like you didn't care! Sounded like your HIDING something!" I cried.

I fell in the spot I was standing in. He looked at me. "Zayn I will call you back later!" He hung up. "How much did you hear?" He asked. "I HEARD EVERYTHING! STARTING FROM why doesn't she love me!" I cried looking up at him. "Liam!" I whispered. He walked up to me and pulled me to my feet and took me to where he was sitting and sat down pulling me on his lap. "Hope." He sighed.

I looked at him. "At the hospital when you came out of Louis's room when you said I Lo. And then you said nothing important. What were you going to say?" I asked out of curiosity. "I love you!" He whispered into my ear. "Every time I am near you my heart beats faster and harder! Every time you were with him dancing or kissing I would be breaking and dying inside wishing that was me. Issy I don't know what to tell you." He whispered into my ear smiling.

I smiled and looked at him… "I don't love you!" I said. He pushed me away and stood up with his back facing me. "I knew it!" He whispered. I giggled. "I don't love you because I'm IN love with you! Ever since My Sister gave you and the guys my number I was in love with you! You had me under your spell! And Liam PayneI wouldn't trade anyone for you!" I smiled and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Please look at me!" I whispered to his back. He turned to look at me. "Hope, I hate you!" He laughed. I put on my hurt face. Yes I am an actress for my high school! "Babe I'm sorry!" He smiled and kissed me! Oh my gosh I can't believe me and Liam Payneare kissing, I thought. He pulled away smiling. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that!" He exclaimed. He caught my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I Felt sparks. NO! I felt fireworks. No not even that. I felt the whole earth explode!

"D...Do... You… Feel…That?" I managed to get out through the shock. He nodded. "The earth explode or the fireworks?" He asked chuckling. "Um dumb-ass, I mean the earth exploding!" I smiled. He looked me in the eyes and got on both knees. "Hope Isabel Sumner Will You be My Girlfriend and come on tour with us at all times?" He asked me. I smiled. "YES!" I yelled and got on my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We stayed like that till my phone vibrated.

'HOPE! Louis. He is. Awake. Wanna come see your man?! Love harry! xx'I sighed and replied. 'Nah. He and I aren't dating. We both decided to be friends. Well he wanted to be friends. I'm with my LiLi! Love Hope xx' I slid my phone into my back pocket. "Let's go to the house!" He shouted. "LIAM! You are coming with me to the movie right?" I asked. He stopped in his tracks. "Yes! We don't tour till after the filming is done. I asked about that." I smiled.

"So you can spend the whole time with me!?" I asked hopeful! He nodded. I squealed and hugged him. "LET'S GO PACK! WE CAN LEAVE TOMORROW GET THERE EARLY AND MEET THE CAST!" I shouted and pulled him towards the road. "Issy, I do have a car love!" He smiled. We walked to his car; he held the door open for me. I slid into the passenger seat and turned the radio on right after he put the key in the ignition. He smiled at me and we were off to my house. "We need to prank my sister!" "How Issy?" he asked. "We can pretend to be married. Here take this ring!" I smiled and he did too! We were at my house.

"Skylar; COME MEET YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW!" I screamed once we walked in. She ran downstairs almost tripping over the bottom step! "Hope! YOU'RE MARRIED!? TO W..." I smiled. She looked pale. "Skylar what's wrong?" I asked. "I thought you married Louis Tomlinson, but you're now Mrs. Donville! OH MY GOD! ! WHEN WERE YOU DATING?" She looked mad.

"Um... He asked me to marry him today and then we went and got it done!" I looked at Liam Payneand he seriously looked like he was going to run from this evil monster my sister turned into. "Hope KITCHEN NOW!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. "No! You're younger than me I'm not going to sit and be told what to do!" I snapped back.

"Hope YOU ARE STUPID!" She yelled. She went to the kitchen, so I followed dragging Liam Payneafter me! "WE ARE KIDDING! Louis and I are no more than friends. Liam Payneand I are dating. Not married. Yet…" I said looking at Liam. Skylar turned on me!

"YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY?! TELLING ME YOU WERE MARRIED TO A DAMN BRAT OF A BOY! THOUGHT YOU ONLY LOVED LOUIS IN THE BAND? WHY WOULD YOU GO BEHIND YOUR LOVE AND DATE LIAM!? ISSYYBEELLLL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHORE. I CALLED THE PEOPLE AND TOLD THEM AND THEY SAID THEY WILL BE HERE TOMORROW MORNING. NOW GO GET YOUR SHIT PACKED FOR THE MOVIE WHORE!" She yelled and ran out of the house. I stood there only because Liam Paynewas looking at me. I turned to see him crying. "FUCK YOU Hope!" He ran out. I just lost the one thing that meant the most to me. I fell in the kitchen crying.

"Hope?" I heard someone say. Then it all went black. I woke up on my bed, "How?" I asked. I looked to see Harry. "What happened?" He asked. I thought about what went down and then started crying.

"My sister called me a whore and basically told Liam PayneI never loved him." I cried. "Louis is out of the hospital and looking for Liam, but promise me something once you get Liam Payneback you just look after him and your baby!" I looked up at Harry.

"Harry! HE SAID FUCK YOU! TO ME! HE DOESN'T WANT ME!" I screamed. "No. He LOVES you! Hope, you loved Louis right? You had a major crush on Liam Payneand once you dated Louis You Knew he wasn't the one for you right?" I nodded. "It was Liam Payneall along. Harry, I don't think he will let me explain that to him." I cried.

"HARRY! I FOUND HIM!" Louis screamed. "BOOBEAR!" Harry shouted. I laughed. "Ha" I choked out. "Bring him in here!" Harry shouted. Louis was dragging Liam Payneinto the room. "What happened?" I asked. Louis looked at me with so much hate. "He was passed out on the bench in his favorite spot in the park. He was holding this." He held out the ring I gave him for our prank on my sister.

I looked down "He was mumbling 'She never loved me. She never loved me, only him ONLY HIM!' I swear You NEED TO STOP HURTING EVERYONE!" Louis yelled and threw the ring at me and walked out. I started crying. "I'm not hurting everyone. I." Harry hugged me. "No you're not. You just need to get Liam Payneto listen when he wakes up! I am going to get Louis to calm down!" Harry kissed my forehead and walked out. I locked the door and sat on my bed.

Liam Paynewoke up not to long after Harry walked out. "What is going on?" Liam Paynechoked. I looked up from the book I was reading. "You kind of passed out at your favorite spot in the park. Louis found you" I spoke softly not showing my pain. He looked at me. "I told you to LEAVE ME alone!" He yelled.

"Liam PayneYOU WILL SIT AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY THEN GO AND WALK AWAY!" He sat down. "Why? Why?" He whispered. "What my sister said about me loving Louis was true. I did love him. But I had a MAJOR crush on you. When we met it was oh my god! Best thing that happened to me. When Louis and I started dating something felt wrong. That's why we fought a lot."I stopped and took a breather.

I started up again. "When we broke up and you yelled at me at the hospital, I finally realized I wanted you. Not Louis! Liam, you have to understand My Sister is a bitch! You just listened to the girl who hated me for everything! She thought by me telling mom and dad that they let us drink alcohol at the party made them die, but it didn't, it was the alcohol that they been drinking that killed them off. I don't want to lose one more person I love by a BIG misunderstanding."

I was crying really badly when I heard the door open and slam shut. I looked up to see Liam Paynegone. What the fuck!? Was he not listening to me!? I swear I want to die!, I thought. I walked to my bed and pulled my suitcase out from under it. That is when I heard yelling.

"YOU LEFT HER UP THERE!? SHE TOLD YOU HOW SHE FELT AND YOU LEFT HER UP THERE DEAD IN TEARS! Liam PayneYOU'RE STUPID!" Harry shouted. I heard something or someone get punched. I don't really know. "HARRY! SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THAT TELLING ME WHAT SHE FEELS ISN'T GOING TO FIX IT." Liam Payneyelled back. "NO SHE DID NOTHING WRONG THIS TIME. IT WAS ALL YOU! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY THAT ZAYNS LITTLE COUSIN IS UPSET! YES I FOUND OUT THAT HER MOTHER WAS ZAYNS MUMS SISTER! I SWEAR!" I heard someone fall.

I packed my stuff and walked downstairs with everything. I saw Liam Payneon the floor holding his face. Harry was standing over him, while Louis holding Harrys wrist to stop him from punching again. I walked out and threw my stuff in the car. Harry walked out after and hugged me from behind. "I am so sorry Issy" I turned and slapped him. "YOU FOUND OUT THAT Zayn AND I ARE COUSINS AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head. "Hazza I'm not mad I'm mad that you didn't tell me you knew sooner." He nodded. "Come back inside and say goodbye to everybody!" He said pulling me inside. Liam Paynewas lying on the couch and Louis was fixing him up. Zayn walked in "VAS HAPPENING?" He shouted looking around noticing the tension in the room.

I ran to Zayn and hugged him tight. "This is goodbye for now. After the movie is done we need to see it!" I whispered to him. He hugged back and kissed my forehead. I pulled away and went to hug Louis. "I'm sorry! I didn't plan on hurting anyone. I'm so sorry Louis!" I whispered. "it's okay!" He hugged back. I Smiled.

"YOU HAVE NO FOOD!" Niall Horan screamed. I looked up and ran to him. "Niall Horan WE DO! BUT I AM GOING NOW!" I hugged him. "Miss me love!" He said. "I will. Who will I eat food with again!?" I laughed and he did too. I walked over to the door.

"Hope I think your forgetting someone." Niall Horan said. I looked at Liam Payneand he was staring at me with sad eyes. "I don't think he wants me near him!" I said and walked out… I walked to the car and jumped into the driver side. I didn't start the car, yet I didn't put the key in the ignition, I sat there crying. I heard the door shut to the passenger side. I looked over to see Liam Paynesitting there. "You thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye?" he whispered softly. I sighed.

"Yeah and it wasn't like you were going to miss me or nothing! It was looking like you were just going to lay there and look sad!" I spat. He glared at me. "Well here is your goodbye. Bye Liam Paynefor now!" I said and hugged him.

He didn't hug back. "Who said I was getting out of this car?" He asked me. I looked at him and he was smirking. "What do you mean?" Curiosity took me over. "I'm going with you remember!? I never break a promise!" He chuckled. I shook my head.

"You're crazy! Wait you never made me a promise." I said. He looked at me. "Fine then I will let you leave now!" He was about to get out. "Look! I'm sorry" I replied so fast I didn't know what I was saying. He stopped reaching for the door. "Sorry for what?" He wanted me to go on! "Ugh. For being a bitch to you Liam! For not saying good bye! I'm sorry for everything!" I screamed at him. He laughed.

"You're saying you did more than I did to you!? That's funny right there. I yelled at you when your sister said what she did. I walked out when you told me how you felt about me. I think I did more than you did! I should be sorry!" He whispered. I smiled.

"Drive loser!" He said while I put the car in drive and we moved forward. About half way there, Liam Payneshouts! "I SEE A CANDY SHOP! LET'S STOP AND GET CANNDDY ISSSYYBEEELLL!" I laughed. "NO!" He looked at me. "ISSSYYYYBEEEELLLL PLEEAAASSSEEEE!" He begged. "NO! NO! NO!" He looked at me then with this puppy dog face! "PLEASEE; I WILL KISS YOUU!" He cried.

"No!" I laughed. "Fine no kissy For Hope!" He whined. I laughed. "Liam PayneI have to be there before six tonight." I explained. He sighed. "I was just going to get some candy for the ride." he said and laid his head back. "Fine" I said as I pulled into the parking lot of Dolly's Candy. While he was inside getting what he needed, I was on the phone with Harry.

"Hope I Can't believe that you're calling!" He exclaimed when he answered the phone. "I know but I'm not there yet, Liam Paynewanted candy! He practically begged like a doggy for me to pull over and get it, so I decided to stop and all. Damn he is taking forever!" I checked the time on the dash and it said four-thirty-four.

"He texted me saying he had to get something. But he wouldn't tell me anything. So it's probably a lot of candy!" he laughed. "Yeah Liam Payneand candy, I swear If He gets hyper I'm locking him out of my house!" I spoke softly! "Your house; they gave you a house?" Harry asked. "Yes everyone in the movie gets a double story house already paid for and everything!" I explained.

"GUYS, SHE HAS A TWO STORY HOUSE AND SHE IS INVITING US TO STAY THERE SOMETIME!" Harry shouted to the guys. I laughed. "I DID NOT SAY THAT! But yes How about next month?" I asked. "NEXT MONTH?! IS THAT GOOD GUYS!?" Harry yelled. "YES YES YES! IT IS GOOD!" They shouted back. I smiled. "I think Liam Payneis coming. He doesn't know about the house yet he thinks it's just a two room apartment for the cast until the movie is over! But it's not! BYE!" I hung up really quickly.

"Hope!" I heard someone shout. I jumped out of the car with my keys and ran to the voice. "Hope HELP!" it sounded like Liam? What the fuck is going on, I thought. When I found him he was on the floor, nothing looked that bad, but there was a guy standing over him, but I knew him once I came close to see that it was, Brandon.

"BRANDON! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled. Brandon looked up. I ran back to the car with Brandon following me. I took my gun out, yes I have the rights to carry a gun since I'm pregnant I went to court, and turned it on him. "I SWEAR IF YOU TAKE ONE STEP NEAR ME I WILL SHOOT YOU. BRANDON I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU. I HATED YOU. AND YOU JUST GOT ME PREGNANT SO YOU CAN BE IN MY LIFE WELL GUESS WHAT?! YOU WILL NEVER BE IN MY LIFE." I yelled.

He had his gun pointing at me and was about to pull the trigger when he fell to the ground. He instantly grabbed his shoulder. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU SHOT ME! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE RIGHTS TO A GUN!?" He yelled. "I have every right. I went to court when my parents died and they said carry a gun on me at all times. When I went back and told them I was pregnant they said carry it every day to every place I go! And I told them about you raping me! They are out to get you! GOOD LUCK! TRY SUEING, I WILL WIN THE CASE! BYE!" I shouted and ran to Liam.

He was grabbing his shoulder. "LIAM!" I yelled and hugged him. "SOMEONE HELP!" I yelled. This guy, I think he said his name was Larry or Drake, came and helped. "Carry him to my car and I will take him to the hospital!" I said.

When we were in the car we were driving when I got the call. "Hope! WHERE ARE YOU!" The director yelled. "I was involved with a shooting. I stopped to get candy with my boyfriend. We walked out and someone tried to shoot us. He got shot. I was going to too, until I shot the dude. Give me about an hour and we will be there. I mean I will my boyfriend will be in the hospital! SORRY!" I explained. "Okay! We start filming tonight when you arrive! It will last till eight or ten!" she said and hung up.

Once we arrived at the hospital I ran in and yelled. "SOMEONE PLEASE GET A WHEELCHAIR NOW!? OR WHATEVER YOU PUT THE PEOPLE WHO GOT SHOT ON! I NEED IT!" I ran out to the car and helped Liam Paynewalk inside. As soon as we walked in someone came and grabbed him. "He will be fine now go and get to your filming! We will call with the updates!" The doctor said. I nodded and left.

I arrived at the filming site at six. "YOU ARRIVED ON TIME!?" The director said. I nodded. "I was surprised but the candy shop we stopped at was not but five minutes away! I didn't believe it when I arrived at the hospital. But I'm glad I can make it! They said they will call me with news and everything. SO LET'S GET STARTED!" I said. She smiled and took me to meet the cast.

The last person was the Josh Hanson he was playing Peeta and my lover. We started filming. We were at the scene where gale and Katniss are saying goodbye.

"Catnip don't forget that I.!" He was pulled from my room. I sat on the chair that was given to me looking at my hands. Mister Mellark walked in. We had a nice conversation. Before he left we were sharing information. "Make sure you take care of Prim!" I told him. "She will be fed! I promise you that!" He said. As he was standing up and walking to the door I said. "Please Watch her. Check up on her and all. Please!" I begged. He nodded and walked out.

The peacekeepers came and escorted me out of my room. I met Effie and Peeta at the car. "It's time for me to say goodbye to you District 12!" I whispered against the window. Once we arrived at the train station, it started raining badly. They called it a day and let everyone go home.

"You were amazing!" Josh said standing behind me. I smiled "Thank you Babes!" I turned to him. He laughed. "Babes?" He mocked. "Yes I call everyone that. Why is there a problem?" I Asked. "No darling, but I hope you have a good night. Mind me walking you to your car?" He asked joyfully. "I have no problem with you doing that. Come on!" I said and grabbed his hand. "Gosh Hope, I am starting to fall for you!" He said. "WHAT! I am falling for you too, but I don't want anything but friendship right now. Please trust me. I will let you know when something bad happens." I said.

My phone started ringing. "I have to answer this. So I will see you this week?" I asked as he nodded. What I did shocked me. I Leaned up and kissed him, not on the cheek, but the lips. "Hope." I smiled. "Sorry I had to do that. Miss me babes!" I said as I walked off to my car answering the phone. "H…Hello Love!" I said.

"Hope this is Doctor Carter, we need you to come to the hospital as soon as you can! Thanks!" I stopped. "What? What is going on?" I asked. "I will tell you when you get here." I hung up and ran to my car. I was crying. I don't want to know what has happened but, I had to go. God please don't let him die, I cried in my head.

Once I pulled into a parking space at the hospital, I ran inside and saw the doctor waiting for me. "DOCTOR WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE?!" I yelled running up to him. He smiled. "They didn't do anything serious, but they did save him. But I don't know if he will make it. The knife cut was deep; you do know there was a knife involved right? But he wants to see you. He kept whispering your name. He loves you I can tell." He smiled down at me. "Tell him I will be there in a minute I need to make a call!" I walked out dialing Harry's number.

"VAS HAPPENIN'" Zayn yelled into the phone making me pull it away from my ear. "ZAYN THAT WAS MY EAR YOU JUST YELLED IN!" I yelled. I was crying. "Is, what's wrong you seem like you have been crying?!" Zayn said putting me on speaker phone. "You guys need to fly out here like RIGHT NOW! LIAM! OMG! Liam PayneMIGHT DIE!" I was crying.

"I am coming to get you right now!" I cried. "WE ARE PACKING SO HURRYY!" Harry and Louis were shouting at the same time. I was crying badly. "I can't I will call you when I am done visiting Liam!" I hung up and walked into the hospital and into Liam's room.

He must have woken up because of my gasped. "Liam?" I whispered. "Hope, don't cry! Please you won't lose me." He said. I cried some more. "Don't promise something you can't keep. LiLi I love you! But I need to go collect the boys!" I said. He grabbed my hand. "The Boys know about this?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Hurry Hope I love you bunches!" He said and kissed my hand and releasing it. I walked out and jumped in my car.

Chapter 6; Family Reunited; Hope;

We were all in the car driving back to my house that I officially owned now. "I can't wait to see your house!" Harry shouted. Of course Liam Payneis still in the hospital and we will see him after we dropped their things off. "Oh Louis I think I found Kevin today!" I said looking in the rearview mirror. He smiled "REALLY!" he asked. I nodded. "He was at my filming and he told me to tell you hi for him." I smiled. He laughed. "Oh Issy does your house have carrots in the fridge!?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't know I haven't been to my house? As you can tell my stuff was still in the trunk, I didn't have time to stop by the house!" I whispered the last part.

"BRANDON TRIED TO KILL Liam PayneAND YOU!?" Niall Horan has excellent hearing if he heard me. "Yes IN FACT Liam PayneIS ONLY EXPECTED TO LIVE FOR FIVE MORE DAYS! SO TECHNICALLY HE DID KILL HIM!" I shouted. "PULL OVER!" Louis said. I obliged. As I jumped out of the driver seat Zayn took over and told me to take his seat next to Louis. I jumped in back and cried.

Louis pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. "TURN UP HERE!" I yelled at Zayn. He did what he was told and parked. "IT IS AMAZAYYYNNN!" I Heard Harry Say. "GO IN I DONT WANT TO TILL Liam PayneIS OUT!" I shouted and sat in the car while everyone was opening their doors. "Then neither do we!" they said in unison! I looked up to Louis smiling. "Come on babe Liam Paynewants you happy! Let's go see your lover boy!" He kissed my cheek and pushed me into the window while closing the door again.

We were sitting in the hospital room when the doctor came in and pulled me out of the room. "He might make it! We were looking at the results and if he seems to be better tomorrow he may leave. But he does need to take it easy! So I suggest you find someone to babysit him when you are filming in America!" I gasped. "His band mates are!" I said and turned around. "Mrs. Sumner may we speak for a minute!?" I turned and looked at him.

"He has only ten days to live!" I walked into the room to see Liam Payneand Niall Horan conversing about a book. I ran out and the door slammed causing everyone to look at me. Louis followed me. "ISSYY…" He shouted. "What do you want!?" I hissed through my tears. I fell to my knees. "What's wrong?!" he asked. "Liam PayneHAS TEN DAYS TO LIVE! THE DOCTOR TOLD ME HE HAD TEN DAYS TO LIVE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE DAMNIT! I WILL BE GONE TILL NEXT WEEK!" I yelled in between sobs.

He hugged me. "What do you mean gone?" He asked. "The rest of the movie is filmed in America. We come back at the end. Film the last bit here." I cried. "I don't want to leave but I have to!" I added. "Come on" He said and dragged me back into the hospital and too Liam's room.

"Guess what Hope, we got good news!" I heard everyone run at me! "WHAT!" I choked out. "Liam PayneLEAVES NOW!" I stood there wide-eyed. "R. he does?" I stuttered. They nodded. "But He has ten days to live." I sighed "I knew that." I walked out and waited for them in the lobby.

"Guys we need to tell her." Zayn said. "No She will find out when she gets back but we need to leave it be!" Harry said. "Harry is right Just shut the fuck up and stop talking!" Liam Paynesaid. My heart was breaking. Liam Paynecame over and picked me up. "Let's go!" He whispered. We were in the car before we know it.

Walking inside the house, Liam Paynethrew me over his shoulder and started running. I was laughing and hitting his back. "LET ME DOWNN PLEASEE!" I yelled. HE laughed and dropped me on the bed that we share. "We are SHARING a Room!" He shouted. I Gasped. "BUT WE CAN'T!" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me. "WHAT?" He started crying and ran out. I laughed and walked out. But what I saw made my heart fly out of my chest and crash to the ground breaking into pieces. Liam Paynewas curled into a fetal position on Harrys and Louis's lap.

"What did you do to him!? I have never seen him like this." Harry looked at me. I looked down. "I was kidding around. He said we share this room and I was like But we can't! And he walked out crying." I ran up to my room and cried. I felt arms go around me, so I looked up to see Zayn holding me.

"Love, why did you do that? Liam Payneis a sweet guy; He isn't going to do something you don't want to do! Trust me love. He is AMAZAYYYNNN!" I laughed. "Go downstairs love, the boys and I are leaving to look around and get food for Niall Horan." I stood up and looked at him. "DONT BE LONG!" I laughed and walked behind him.

The boys left, and once they did I walked into the living to see Liam PayneIn a fetal position on the couch. I sighed and walked over there sitting on the floor next to him. "LiLi, I'm sorry! I was kidding." I whispered into his ear. He was shaking really bad. Why do I feel so bad for him? It's because you love him, I can't love him. I love nobody. You love him!I can't stay and argue with myself about this. "LiLi talk to me please." I begged.

"I… D…D…D…Do…Don't W…W…Want Too!" he cried. I placed my hand on his back. His Breathing was slowing down. He is crying, shouldn't it be harder and faster?, I thought. I called the doctor. "Hello Doctor Carter speaking." He answered. "Hey. This is Hope. I was there earlier today to pick my boyfriend up. He is lying on the couch in a fetal position after him and I got into an argument. He is crying. But his breathing it's Slowing. Is that good?!"

I heard a sigh at the other end. "You guys were arguing?" "Yes!" I cried. "Well I am On My way! Yes I know where you live. You filled out an information form before you went to your movie shot. You need to call them after I get there." I sighed.

"I don't think they will give me anymore time. I already had a week and two days off." I cried. "Don't worry I will give a note saying you are emotionally unfit till this weekend if I have to. Depending on if he is okay" he hung up. I sighed. "You better not die on me tonight!" I cried at him. Running upstairs, I heard the door being knocked on. "COME IN DOCTOR!" I knew it was the doctor because he said he would be here at this time. I looked at the clock. Damn!, I thought. I walked slowly downstairs. "Hello doctor." I whispered. He smiled weakly at me. He walked over to Liam Payneand Checks him.

When he is done, he looks at me with sad eyes. "What was this argument about?!" he asked. "Um it was over us sharing a room. I was kidding around saying no we can't! He ran out crying and all thinking I was for real. I came down here and he was like this but on the boys lap. They left to go get food and should be back any minute. They want to see him up and walking around or just laying down smiling. I don't think that will happen. I think I am going to lose him!" I cried. He sighed.

"You won't lose him, but you won't keep him awake and alive if you guys argue. You can do that in a month if need be! But let him rest!" The Boys came walking in then. "DOCTOR WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I looked up to see that it was Louis that yelled. "Hope YOU KILLED HIM!" Harry yelled and ran upstairs. "¿Por Qué?" I yelled in Spanish! I am Half Spanish. Everyone looked at me. I motioned them to go to the kitchen, so that was where we went.  
"What, can't the half Spanish kid speak Spanish?" I chuckled a little. "No You can't Cause we won't understand it!" Louis said. "¿Por Qué no comprende español?" I spoke slowly and softly. I could tell everyone was looking. "Because we are not Hispanics and we don't understand!" We all turned to see Liam Paynestanding at the kitchen door. I Gasped. He smirked. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I said and ran to him and hugged him.

He hugged back after about five minutes. "Of course I am. Why would I die on the band mates and everyone I love!?" He said. I pulled away and looked at him. He didn't have that love that shined in his eyes every time he looked at me.

I started crying waterfalls, and I ran out of the room and up to mine. I locked the door and slid down it. How could he? What is going on?! I stood up slowly and started packing for a week in Paris. It's like the sadness took over. I turned my stereo on and the song "Just another Love Story" by Jayden Wale came on. It was one of my favorite songs. I turned it down to hear what the boys said while they walk into Harry's room, which was next to mine.

"Dude, do you really not know who Hope Sumner is?!" Harry asked. "I don't know. I know her name. It sounds familiar." Liam Paynesaid. I cried. "She LOVES you!" Louis shouted. "I understand that the sadness is covering your mind up from it getting hurt again, but you need to realize that she was kidding around with you, and you must go say sorry! YOU LOVE HER!" Louis added. I turned my music up louder because I didn't want to hear anymore heartbreaking news.

There was a knock at my door. "WHO IS IT!?" I yelled above the music. "LIAM!" He shouted back. I threw a picture frame at the door. It hit the lock unlocking it, but it also broke. Liam Paynewalked in stopping short from the frame. He bent down to pick it up. I walked into the bathroom and kept the door cracked so I can look out. I heard him sit on my bed. I saw him looking at the picture of us. We were kissing on the couch of my old house the day before I left for the movie shoot.

I walked out and stood in front of him about five feet away though. He looked up and stared. "We were a couple weren't we?" he asked softly. I nodded my head yes. "Why did you hurt me?" I sighed. "I didn't hurt you LiLi. I was kidding around and you took it seriously and I was laughing the whole time. You knew I was lying." I answered his question with my whole heart.

"Oh. Tell me! Were we happy together!?" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Yes, of course we were! Why would you think that we weren't happy together?" I cried. I sat next to him and hugged him. "I don't know I just thought it wasn't happy because we both are crying and its hurting. I must go to my room Night!" He stood up and strode to the door.

"Your room is here!" I said. "No I have my own room for tonight Hope!" He walked out. I lay on my bed and kept crying. Harry walked in and hugged me. "I will stay with you till you fall asleep love!" I heard him say. "He doesn't remember anything." I cried into Harry's chest. Not long after that I was in a nightmare of hopelessness.

"Hope! Hope! WAKE UP! PLEASE IT'S JUST A DREAM! WAKE UPPPP! STOP HITTING!" Someone was screaming at me. My eyes flew open and tried to focus on the person in front of me. "Wake up! It was a dream, just a dream!" I looked at him. "LiLi is that you?" I asked. He chuckled. "No It's Harry Silly!" I smiled a weak smile. "It doesn't matter." I mumble under my breath. The next thing I saw before I blacked out was Liam Payneand Niall Horan running into the room. "Hope!" they both were yelling.

"Doctor said it was stress, also the director told us to tell her since its going to be raining in America and there's a big storm coming over there that they leave in five days. He also sounded very worried about her. At least Liam Payneknows what went down with her and him." Harry said. "Look she's stirring." Niall Horan exclaimed. I opened my eyes looking around to see everyone looking at me with worry.

Liam Paynewas there standing in the corner crying. Niall Horan went up to him and pulled him out of the room. "What happened to you Hope!?" Louis asked. I shrugged. "I threw the picture frame at the door. When he came in, he found it broken and sat on my bed, but after that I don't remember anything. What happened?" I looked at him.

"LiLi doesn't remember anything either. I think this is his way of protecting himself from getting hurt again. You go to America this Friday! They said it is raining badly there and they don't want to get the camera crap wet. So we have until then with you to help get him back. After that we do it ourselves!" Louis said. I had to do something. "How long was I out!?" I spoke softly looking around the room.

"About five hours. You woke up just not too long ago." Louis told me slowly. I nodded. I stood up but then I grabbed at my stomach. "SHITT MY STOMACH FUCKING HURTS!" I yelled. Liam Paynewalked into the room looking at the floor. "You okay Hope?!" Harry asked looking concerned. I sat down. "I don't think so! I don't know! What is happening to my baby?" I screamed. "LIAM! PICK HER UP AND CARRY HER TO THE CAR!" Zayn shouted at him. He nodded and came up to me and picked me up wedding style.

Carrying me to the car, I was screaming and shouting bad things! "FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Liam Paynejust looked at me. "Liam PaynePUT ME DOWN!" I yelled in his face. He sighed. "Don't put her down! Take her to the car NOW!" Harry yelled. "You can't be put down! I called the doctor he told me to get someone to carry you to the car and into the hospital! So I am!" He told me. I was in the car before I knew it.

I woke up in a bright room. Liam Paynewas watching me carefully. Louis was sitting in the chair next to me. Harry was sleeping on the window chair. Niall Horan I think went to get food. Zayn was looking at himself in the mirror! Liam Paynelooked up at me first. "Guys look." He whispered. Everyone looked up except Harry. He was sleeping. I smiled weakly. "What happened?" I asked. Louis sighed. "Liam Payneshould be the one to tell you." I nodded. Louis stood and left the room. I heard him crying. "Liam?" I said. "You lost your baby." He whispered. I started bawling my eyes out.

The doctor came in and told me I was able to leave today if I wanted. I told him I did, so I got ready. After getting home, Liam PayneRan up behind me and picked me up and ran to my room with me on his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! LILI PLEASEEE put me down!" I shouted laughing my ass off. He shook his head and ran into my room and locked the door. He threw me on my bed and got on top of me.

"LiLi, what are you doing?!" I asked giggling. "You're so cute when you giggle!" I looked away blushing. He captured my face with his thumb and made me face him. "Don't look away babe! You are the reason I am here! I want to remember us." he whispered kissing me. I pulled his black tank top off, leaving him in his shorts. A knock was at the door. "GO AWAY!" We both shouted. "AWWW GUYS THEY ARE HAVING A DIRTY TIME! HAHA SEXX! MAKE SURE YOU SEXXX PEOPLE HAVE PROTECTION!" Harry Yelled! "NEVER IN MY DREAMS" I yelled.

Liam Paynelooked at me shocked. "Are you sure about this?" he asked nervous and scared. "LiLi I love you, so yes I am sure, I rather get pregnant with your child than my ex-boyfriend!" I whispered crying. He wiped my tears away and pulled my shirt off. I was left in my black laced bra and short shorts! I pulled his shorts off and looked at him taking in the precious moment. He pulled my shorts off and started kissing my body. We took the rest of the clothes off and he slowly pushed inside of me! He then began to go faster! I moaned his name loudly.

An hour after that, we were asleep in the bed tangled in each other's arms. I woke up in the morning to see Liam Paynesleeping like a baby. I kissed his cheek and slowly got out of bed not waking him up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I slipped a black knee length dress on and walked downstairs.

"HEY THERE IS THE SEX GIRLL! HOW WAS LIAMS SEX?!" Harry yelled. I laughed. "It was weird. I mean we had sex and he didn't remember me. I thought it was just because he wanted to remember me, but when we did it, it felt like he knew me, like everything about me and how to turn me on. I don't know if he really has forgotten me or not but last night, made me realize he knows me REALLY well!" I said.

"You think. I'm lying. Don't you!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and stared at Liam. "I." I started. "DON'T YOU TRY IT? IF I WAS FAKING I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE ANYTHING! OKAY! I MAY HAVE KNOWN YOU! BUT I DONT REMEMBER AN US! I KNOW YOU HOPE SUMNER! I KNOW YOU! BUT YOU THINK I WOULD GO AND TURN AGAINST YOU!?" He Yelled. I cried. "HOPE I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER! IF WE WERE A COUPLE YOU WOULDN'T BE BLAMING ME FOR HAVING SEX WITH YOU TO REGAIN MY MEMORY!" He shouted. He said that last line with so much hatred that after he ran out of the house I fell to my knees crying.

"I didn't think that I swear!" I cried. Harry wrapped me in his arms and let me cry into his chest. "Louis will you go find Liam Payneand tell him to come home NOW!" he held me and whispered things into my hair. I pushed away and told him that I was going to take a shower.

I turned my radio on and the song "Heartache"by Justin Bieber came on. Justin was my best friend when we were younger. I think he forgotten all about me. The reason I say this is because he became famous right when I was moving. He hasn't called me once.

I sing along with the song. My phone started playing "Swagg's Mean!" This was Justin's ringtone. Did he remember me? Or is he just calling to check up?, I thought. I Jumped out of the shower and answered it.

"Hello!" I answered. I thought he forgotten me. "Hope! I am visiting London tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out! I have missed you so much! Gosh, I don't know if I would want to see the new you!" he laughed. I shook my head! "OF COURSE, you have missed SOO MUCHHH! I must get you up to date on the news!" I smiled.

"Okay how about Nando's?" He asked. "SURE!" I said. "It's a date!" He replied and hung up! I smiled. A DATE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! EKK! I thought smiling. I dance my way into my room and changed into my pajamas. I lay in my bed and realized we didn't set a time. So I called him. "Yo It's Justin!" He answered. I smiled. "Hello! What time are we meeting!?" I asked. "We can meet at noon babe! Noon! I so can't wait BEST friend!" He said and we hung up! I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"HOPE! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Louis yelled. I opened my eyes slowly. "What are you guys doing?" I hissed. "You and Liam Payneneed to talk!" He said. "NO! I AM GOING TO MEET A FRIEND I HAVEN'T TALKED TO IN A WHILE. SO I WILL TALK TO Liam PayneLATER!" I yelled and jumped up to see it was five minutes till noon. I called Justin

"Yo!" He said. "Hello, I am running late! I will be there in a few!" I said and hung up. I took a shower and dressed in a purple knee-length dress. I walked downstairs to see Liam Paynesitting on the couch watching punk'd.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "Somewhere with a friend, as if you ever cared!" I hissed and walked out! I jumped into the car and drove off. You should have stayed home and talked it out with Liam! He will be pissed off later!, a voice stated in my head. I care why? I mean he yelled at me. Yeah but you had it coming for you. You made it look like you don't trust him! Should I? He did FUCK me!? We HAD sex! Who would do that to regain their memory? I thought back! The voice stayed quiet.

Once I arrived and parked the car and walked inside. I saw Justin sitting in a booth. So I walked over and stood in front of it. Justin looked up at me and put on a confused look. "Excuse me miss? Looking for something?!" he said. He really didn't recognize me!

"Um no, I was actually looking for you Justin!" He gasped. "You know my name?!" He asked. I slid into the seat opposite of him. "I couldn't forget my best friend's name?!" I said smirking. "Hope is that you!?" He looked shocked. "YUP IT IS!" I said popping the 'P'. "YOU have CHANGED!" I chuckled. "Yup, I dyed my hair and became an actress!" I said. He nodded. "What has been happening in your life now?" He asked.

I told him everything from losing my parents and graduating school and taking care of my sister. Then I told him I was raped by Brandon and he was pissed. "WHY WOULD HE RAPE YOU LIKE YOUR SHIT!?" He yelled. Everyone was looking at us. "I. Don't know! Okay!? You're asking someone that just lost a baby!" I screamed back. He sighed. "I am sorry." He said and kissed my cheek. "I live with One Direction now" I slowly said.

He looked at me. "What, we planned on moving in with each other." I heard his voice break. "I'm sorry. You never came around anymore, ever since you became famous!" I accused. My phone started playing "Latin Girl" by Justin Bieber. He smiled. I looked at the screen. "Hold on!" I said and stood up and walked out.

"Hello!" I said. "Hope! You need to come home." Louis said. I sighed "why!?" I asked. "Liam Payneis in tears. I don't know but I think he thinks you're seeing someone else." I gasped. "HE DOESN'T REMEMBER US! WHY WOULD HE CRY OVER THAT?" I yelled. Louis sighed. "Fine, LiLi, I am sorry but she isn't dating anyone else nor is she dating you! You guys need a break until you recover your memory fully!" He said.

"BUT HOW CAN I REMEMBER HER IF SHE IS NEVER HERE! WHEN SHE ISN'T TRYING TO BE WITH ME OR HELP ME! FUCK HER! IF SHE LOVED ME SHE WOULDN'T BE WITH Justin Bieber TALKING! OK! I KNOW! ITS WHATEVER! JUST HANG UP I DON'T CARE!" Liam Paynewas yelling. "Louis I'll be there in two hours! KEEP HIM UNDER CONTROL!" I yelled and hung up.

I walked back into Nando's sat down. "Sorry! Things are happening at home. I got two hours!" I said. "So what do we do now?" He said. "What hotel are you staying at?" I asked. "The hotel two blocks from here. I had to get a cab." He explained. "You can stay at my place if you want! I mean I will be gone for a week filming but the boys and you can have a good time!" I said. He smiled. "SURE!" he yelled. "I mean. Um Sure, Leggo!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "Where is your car?" He said.

I pointed to the red 2012 mustang. He smiled. "Awesome!" He said dragging me to the car. I jumped into the driver seat while he jumped into the passenger side. I plugged my phone up to the car charger and pulled out of the parking lot. I turned the radio on. I put a CD in which it was Justin's new CD "Believe." It started playing Dr. Bieber and I started singing along with it. "You know my music?" He asked.

"Of course I LOVE your music. I am a big fan! I mean who wouldn't love it?!" I said looking at him and then back at the road. "You seem like the type not to love it. I mean you ARE my best friend but just because you are, don't mean you have to like it!" I laughed. "You're AMAZING!" I yelled. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and He ran in and signed out and got his stuff!

On our way home, we were listening to "Boyfriend" and singing along. "You know all my lyrics to every song?" He asked I nodded. He then put on mi Amor. I laughed. "I know everything in that, so please change the song." I told him. He then put on mama's boy. I sung to that. "DAMN!" he yelled. He then switched the song to Latin girl and I sung that one really good. "See I know ALL of your songs! More than Selena will ever know!" He gasped. "You know about us?!" He asked. "YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T KNOW YOUR MUSIC!" I yelled. He laughed. He played forever and I started singing.

We reached my house, Justin still in shock. "JUSTIN, Leggo!" I ran up to the door. "Justin, will you stay here for a minute please!" I told him and he nodded. I walked inside to everyone sitting on Liam. "GUYS, JUSTIN IS GOING TO BE STAYING HERE!" I yelled. Everyone looked up at me and smiled except Liam. "Guys go tell Justin to come in and take him to his room and STAY UP THERE TILL I AM DONE TALKING WITH LILI!" I said sternly. They nodded and got up. I stood in front of Liam.

"Liam PayneI'm..." I started. "NO HOPE! I WANTED TO TALK THIS OUT THIS MORNING NOT NOW, AT FREAKING SIX IN THE EVENING. GOD YOUR PRODUCERS CALLED. THEY TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT YOU LEAVE IN THE AM! GOODBYE!" I watched him run out of the house. I stood there with tears running down my cheeks. I grabbed my keys and went for a drive.

My phone started ringing, so I picked it up not knowing what was happening. "BRING YOUR ASS BACK HOME NOW! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE DRIVING ANY MORE! YOU'RE TOO UPSET!" Zayn yelled. "I DON'T CARE! OK! MI AMOR LEFT! HE LEFT!" I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore. I pulled over and jumped out of the car and puked on the side of the road. I jumped into the car. "HOPE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard a voice shout. I passed out.

I woke up on my bed with Justin and Zayn looking at me. "YOU SCARED ME!" Justin yelled. I looked at him. "I didn't mean to!" I said looking up at him. "Hope, Liam. He was in an accident." Louis said. "DON'T TELL HER LIKE THAT!" Harry screamed. "He got hit by a car. He is in the hospital!" Niall Horan told me softly. "What happened?" I asked.

"He was on his way home, and he crossed the street not looking and a car was flying down the street and hit him. He has been crying and didn't see the car." Harry explained. I nodded. "Let's go see him." I said. They shook their heads. "You are not going to see him. The doctor forbad you from visiting him. I can record a video of you saying what you need to and let him watch it." Louis said. I nodded. "Give me my computer." I said. They handed me my computer and left the room. "I will be down the hall call me when you are finished ok?" Louis told me, so I nodded. The video started recording.

"LiLi I am so, so, so sorry, I didn't want to do this. You said I didn't love you. How could I when all you do is get mad. You made love to me and you didn't know me. It's like having sex with a stranger LIAM! I LOVE YOU! But do I now? I don't know! I mean Listen to you! You accuse me of not wanting to work things out! I do! I REALLY DO! I had to hang out with my best friend. I mean I didn't see him in forever and you say I don't care?! Fuck Love! I mean LiLi, You don't love me. We started out amazing, loving each other. Until we pulled that prank on my sister, oh god how I miss her. I just don't understand what we are doing wrong. Liam, you are just not you anymore. Ever since you have blocked our relationship out, it's been, well, horrible. I don't want to lose you. I Love you LiLi. Please. I want the old you back. I want What WE had back. I WANT THE TIME I FOUND OUT YOU LOVED ME AND DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE BACK! I WANT THE OLD Liam PayneDONVILLE BACK!" I had tears streaming down my face. "Liam PayneI want US back! I love you, but I am going to have to break up with you. Oh and I um… think I'm pregnant with your baby…" I held my hands up in the shape of a heart and stopped recording.

I stood up and walked out. Bringing the laptop with me, I walked downstairs and gave it to the others. "Take it to him and MAKE sure he sees it!" I told them. They nodded and told me to go pack. While packing I was thinking about what they told me. You can't visit him. You did this. You caused him to run out! You don't love him!. I told you I don't love anyone. But you told him you loved him! I did. I do. Arg! Keep up the lies Hope! Just sit down and let him watch it!Chapter 7; Gaining My Memory Back; Liam PayneDonville;;

I was lying in the hospital bed watching the news. What is going on in this world, I thought. Right when I was going to change the channel something flashed on.

"ATTENTION! This ACTRESS Hope Sumner has been spotted with the hit sensation Justin Bieber! He is one year older than her, but they were spotted eating and talking! Not only that, He broke up with Selena Gomez! What is going on between those two!? Will Liam PayneDonville be able to handle this? Oh Speaking of Liam PayneDonville! He is currently in the hospital! He got hit by a car that was speeding down the road. The driver has yet been found! So why isn't the GIRLFRIEND HOPE SUMNER not at the hospital with him!? Stay tune to find out!" Ashley Tucker said. I kept it on the channel.

"Hope was banned from visiting her boyfriend in the hospital. Why!? Well she and Liam Paynehave been arguing, and that is why he ran out tonight!" They said. I sighed. Hope Sumner, who is she? I thought. The boys came in with a laptop. "LISTEN TO THAT LIAM! It is from Hope." Louis shouted. I nodded. I turned the laptop on and pressed play. There was a girl that was shown on the screen.

"LiLi I am so, so, so sorry, I didn't want to do this. You said I didn't love you. How could I when all you do is get mad. You made love to me and you didn't know me. It's like having sex with a stranger LIAM! I LOVE YOU! But do I now? I don't know! I mean Listen to you! You accuse me of not wanting to work things out! I do! I REALLY DO! I had to hang out with my best friend. I mean I didn't see him in forever and you say I don't care?! Fuck Love! I mean LiLi, You don't love me. We started out amazing, loving each other. Until, we pulled that prank on my sister, oh god how I miss her. I just don't understand what we are doing wrong. Liam, you are just not you anymore. Ever since you have blocked our relationship out, it's been, well, horrible. I don't want to lose you. I Love you LiLi. Please. I want the old you back. I want what WE had back. I WANT THE TIME I FOUND OUT YOU LOVED ME AND DIDN'T WANT ANYONE ELSE BACK! I WANT THE OLD Liam PayneDONVILLE BACK!" She had tears streaming down her face. "Liam PayneI want US back! I love you, but I am going to have to break up with you. Oh and I um… think I'm pregnant with your baby…" She held her hands up in the shape of a heart and then the screen went black. My. Girlfriend, I thought.

"Liam Payneyou are okay right!?" I looked up to see Louis Looking at me with so much concern. "Get out! Please. I want to rest." I said. They nodded and left. I replayed that video over and over again. I finally went to sleep.

DREAM:

"OH MY GOSH Liam, I LOVE YOU!" Hope had yelled. I laughed. "Why do you have to leave tomorrow? We were having so much fun!" I whispered and kissed her neck. Something makes me want her! She is very fun and loving! I thought. "LiLi, I don't want to go but I don't want to miss my chance in becoming a big actress! Plus the baby will have someone to look up to! Yet I mean really I just. I don't know." she started crying. "Please don't start crying!" I said and I took her face and kissed her, there on her couch. I placed my lips on hers in a soft passionate kiss. Gently but yet Rough. I pulled back. It wasn't our first kiss but it was our last kiss till she gets back. "I love you" I whispered across her lips. "I love you too!" she replied. I stared at her eyes. Such gold swirls of passion.

I woke up crying. I called the house. "Hello!" Harry answered the phone. What happened to Hope, I thought. "Is Hope there Hazza?" I asked. "No. She just left. Why?" I sighed. "I remembered. I remember everything. So much pain we went through." I spoke softly. "Well she won't be back till you get home. That will be next weekend. She thinks you're going to be dead so she will be crying and all, so you will surprise her." I sighed. "I get to leave next Tuesday. ARG! I need to speak with her!" I cried. "LiLi Are you okay?" Harry asked. "Yes. I must go. Bye!" I hung up. One boring week went by. Finally it was Tuesday. I started packing my stuff so the boys would have to carry it down.

I just arrived back to the house. I smiled. "Hope should be back in a few days Liam!" I heard Zayn say. Zayn has been away visiting his girlfriend, but he has finally come back. "She is going to freak when she sees him! But she wouldn't do nothing she'd think you still be clueless. You should wait till she walks in and run to hug her." Justin said.

We have been closer than before. I nodded. "It is good to be home mates!" I said and hopped on Justin's back! "TAKE ME TO THE KITCHEN!" I yelled. They laughed. "STOP BEING Niall Horan!" Harry yelled after us. I jumped off Justin's back and went to the fridge. "I WILL COOK!" I yelled. Justin walked away while I begun to cook. The phone started ringing. I looked at Justin. "It's HOPE! TELL HER I AM IN BED SICK AND That I FELL ASLEEP!" I screamed. She broke up with me in the video and I plan on doing everything I can to get her back.

"Hello!" I heard Harry answer the phone. He had put her on speaker. "How is he? Does he remember?" she sounded so hopeful. "No he hasn't. He is asleep. I am going to check on him." Harry walked upstairs. I told Zayn to cook the rest. I walked upstairs. Went to her room and lay down. "Liam?" Harry said walking into the room.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I then stopped because I can hold my breath for a long period of time. "Liam!" Harry shook me. "LIAM!" He yelled. "LIAM! WAKE UP!" Hope screamed. "Hazza he… Is he!?" She cried. He started crying too. "GUYS GET IN HERE!" Harry was yelling, trying to make it look believable. They came running in here. "OH MY GOSH, HE IS DEAD!" Louis yelled and ran out. "I got to go. See you guys Saturday!" she said and hung up.

I sat up. "You think she believed it?!" I asked. "She had to. She sounded so upset. I was tempted just to tell her it's a joke that he isn't going to be dead. You BETTER plan something for Saturday night!" Harry told me. I nodded and started planning. The phone started to ring again. "Hello!" Justin answered. He was in the room with me and it was on speaker. "Justin HE DIED!" Hope's voice was cracking. I looked at him. "I know. God Hope I am so sorry! I tried to save him. He wouldn't come back. He left the band too. They are devastated! I didn't think he would die. He got out just today. It's been a week and a half. I should have watched him." Justin was crying?! "Justin It's not your fault!" I said sounding like Louis. "Tell Lou Lou that he has always been the best in situations like this. That he needs to be the strong one and help the others get through this. I am packing my stuff when I get back. I am moving into my old house. I can't stay there knowing he died…" "In your room" he said. "In my room while he didn't know who I was." She was crying. I walked out. "He knows."

He walked downstairs about ten minutes later. "She is done filming. They are coming home Friday. Two days. Hurry and plan Liam Paynebecause if she comes home to see you alive, she will kill us ALL!" I nodded. "I don't think I can do this. I just want to tell her. The way she cries. Gosh!" I said. They nodded. "I got to live through tomorrow don't I?" I asked. "No you must be asleep!" Zayn said. I nodded.

Friday was here faster than I thought. I had things planned out. I rented the beach out for the night. I was getting ready when the door opened. "I AM HOME!" She yelled. Everyone except me went running to her. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY!" they shouted. "You look horrible!" Justin said. "Well thanks dumb ass!" She shouted. "Go get ready!" Harry shouted. She walked up the stairs to her room; which I was not in; I was ready and walked down stairs. "Ready? Make sure you get her to the beach at seven on the dot!" I said and walked out. I drove to the beach.

Justin called me around six. "We are going to leave you on the phone while she is getting ready, so you can hear what she says." I said okay. "GUYS what do I have to get ready for!?" She asked. "Just do it! We are dropping you off somewhere, but you will be blindfolded." Justin said. "It's time to leave!" Louis said. "Wait for us at the entrance!" Justin said and hung up.

I walked to the entrance. "HEY!" Justin yelled. I chuckled. "Remember take the blind fold off her when you get close to the spot!" Justin whispered into my ear! I nodded. "Let's go love!" I said. She smiled. I stopped about thirty feet before the spot. I untied the blind fold and took it off her. "OH MY GOD JUSTIN THIS IS AWESOME!" She yelled. "Justin? You think Justin planned this out!?" I asked. She turned around. "Then who did it….." She stopped. "LIAM?" I smiled. "Yes Baby?" I smiled. She pushed me away and ran towards the water. "YOU WERE DEAD!" She shouted. "NO; IT WAS A PRANK SO I CAN PLAN ALL THIS!" I Shouted at her. Why isn't she looking at you!? Eh, does she hate you now?! She wouldn't hate me! I don't think she would, I thought. "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? MAKE ME THINK YOU DIED!?" She yelled. I sighed. "Hope. I'm sorry! I was about to die that night at the hospital. I did die. They brought me back. I swear. I am sorry" I said.

"Wait!? Liam?" She asked. "Yes baby?" I replied. "DO YOU REMEMBER?" She asked. I looked down. "The night the guys gave me the laptop, I watched the video over and over again till I fell asleep. I then had a dream and everything came rushing back!" I spoke softly. She gasped. "So, you really wanted to make me think you were dead, so you could plan this whole thing out?" I nodded. "Oh My God I LOVE YOU!" She shouted. "WHAT, I COULDN'T HEAR THAT!?" I yelled. "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted again. I smiled. "Then why are you over there!?" I yelled at her. She shrugged. "Get over here!" I exclaimed.

A month went by and we were stronger than ever. I never thought it could be possible, so I sat wondering what she was going to say tonight. I was going to propose to her at a candle lit dinner with wine and her favorite food. "You ready to ask her?" Justin said. I shook my head.

"I'm nervous man. I don't know what she will say." Justin put the song "How we do" on and we started dancing. "She will say yes, she loves you man. To tell you the truth I had a crush on her when we met up that day. I wanted you to gain your memory back, but I also didn't. I wanted to take her as my girlfriend. I am happy you gained your memory back. I really am. You make her happy and I could NEVER make her happy like you do!" He said.

I stopped dancing. I was mad. "You LIKE HER!?" I yelled. "DUDE I TOLD YOU BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE HONEST! OKAY!? I DID LIKE HER! I AM HER COUSIN! HER UNCLE ON HER DAD'S SIDE MARRIED MY SISTER! OKAY! I JUST GOT THE TEXT YESTERDAY!" He yelled at me.

"ARG okay, man I don't want to argue with you, but how are you sure she will say yes. What if she likes someone else?" I questioned. He sighed. "Sit down." He commanded. I obliged and sat on the bed. "She loves you Liam, she doesn't want anybody else but you. She told me this just last night. Gosh she is in love with you! Just don't doubt this love!" I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks! I needed to know that!" I told him and gave him a hug. He messed my hair up and I slapped him. "NEVER TOUCH THE HAIR!" I yelled and messed his hair up. "OH YOU'RE ON!" He took Hope's Lipstick and marked me on the face. "OH MY GOSH LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled and grabbed her nail polish and painted a rose on his face, but it messed up because he pulled away. We each had been covered with makeup and nail polish when Hope came in. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" She was laughing.

We looked up. She was mad but laughing. "Justin BieberTED IT!" I yelled and hid behind Hope. "Protect me babe!" I whispered. She stepped to the side. "It's your fight so you guys finish it! DONT USE MY MAKE-UP ANYMORE!" She ran off laughing. I sprayed him with perfume and ran out locking myself in Louis's room. "LIAM!" Louis shouted. "LOU LOU!" I ran to him and jumped on him. He laughed. "What's going on!?" he asked. "Love, Justin is out to get me!" I cried into him chest. "He doesn't want you dead!" He said hugging me tightly.

I sighed. "OPEN THIS DOOR LIAM! OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN AND CHASE YOU!" Justin yelled. I laughed. Louis opened the door. "Hello love!" He said. "Where is he?" Justin asked. "I don't know!" Louis Got sprayed, so he shut the door and locked it. "LOUIS!" Justin yelled. "NOOO YOUR MEAN, I HATE YOU NOW!" He ran into his closet and locked the door. "LILI YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN!" He shouted. I sighed.

"JUSTIN I DON'T WANT MY BOYFRIEND DEAD! NOW GET YOUR WHITE ASS INTO THE BATHROOM AND LEAVE MY BOY ALONE! Liam PayneYOU GO AND GET READY AGAIN!" Hope yelled. I Left to get ready. Hope walked down stairs and sat on the couch.

Hope's Point Of View:

"Hope, May we talk?" Justin asked. I shrugged. "Depends on what you want to talk about!" I replied softly. I had feelings for Justin, but I don't know what I want to do. I have to lie to everyone. Maybe you can just date Justin? What? Nooo! Why not? I mean you LOVE him right? Yes, but I LOVE Liam! Choose wisely love!I stopped that conversation from getting any worse. "Can we talk now?" He asked. "No! Tomorrow we will go out for lunch Justy-Pooh!" He smiled. "HOPE!" Liam Payneyelled. I looked up at Liam Payneand smiled. "Okay! Good luck Hope!" Justin said while Liam Payneand I were walking out of the house.

We were walking to the car, when he decides to ask some questions. "You and Justin were close when you were younger correct?" He looked at me when we reached the car. "Yes. We dated before. When he wasn't famous and I wasn't acting. We broke it off when he became famous." I whispered the rest. "What was that? Say that again or I will walk away right now." He replied quickly.

"I DONT THINK THE FEELINGS WE HAD FOR EACH OTHER WENT AWAY!?" I yelled at him pushing him away and running to the house. "HOPE STOP!" He yelled. I stood frozen in front of the door. "He told me you were cousins. He also said he didn't love you anymore." I sighed. "HE LIED WE ARE NOT RELATED! ! HE LIED ABOUT THAT TOO! YOU CAN SEE IN HIS EYES HE LOVES ME!" I yelled. "HE LIED TO ME? WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT?" He was furious. "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT YOU MAD. YOU PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF." I yelled. He sighed. "Hope do YOU LOVE him!?" He asked. I hesitated. "YES!" I yelled. I started crying really hardly.

"IT IS OVER!" He yelled. I Sighed. "SEE, IM DONE WITH THESE GAMES!" He added. "NO! IM DONE THINKING IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!" I yelled. "I DO LOVE YOU, BUT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" He yelled back. "YES YES I DO!" I ran inside running up to my room and locking the door.

Chapter 8: Being Scared Of The Answer; Harry;

As I was sitting in the living room I heard yelling outside, I didn't know what to think. It probably was just Hope and Liam Paynehaving another fight, or Justin and Liam Paynearguing over whom loves Hope more. It could be Justin and Hope fighting. I find it funny how Justin has feelings for Hope and she doesn't even see it. I remember when they were little and we met, He looked at me like he wanted to kill me. I decided to go to the window and see who is fighting. Hope and Liam, I should have known.

"I DONT THINK THE FEELINGS WE HAD FOR EACH OTHER WENT AWAY!?" I heard her yell at him. I heard her running to the door. "HOPE STOP!" He yelled to her. I saw that she stood frozen in front of the door. "He told me you were cousins. He also said he didn't love you anymore." I heard her sigh. "HE LIED WE ARE NOT RELATED! HE LIED ABOUT THAT TOO! YOU CAN SEE IN HIS EYES HE LOVES ME!" She yelled. "HE LIED TO ME? WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT?" He was furious. "BECAUSE HE DOESN'T WANT YOU MAD. YOU PISSED ME THE FUCK OFF." She was yelling like she never did before. "Hope do YOU LOVE him!?" He asked. I hesitated. "YES!" she yelled. I could tell she was crying really hardly.

"IT IS OVER!" He yelled at her. "SEE, IM DONE WITH THESE GAMES!" He added. "NO IN FACT IM DONE THINKING IM IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE THAT DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK!" She yelled at him after he didn't answer. "I DO LOVE YOU, BUT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" He yelled back. "YES YES I DO!"She yelled while she ran inside running up to her room and locking the door! I felt guilty just sitting there listening to them argue, but I didn't know what else to do.

I just wanted to know what she felt, but by God I didn't want to know that she felt that way towards Justin. Told you Harry She will always love HIM. I bet he feels really bad stealing her from Liam. But still. Still nothing, I bet he does. I stopped the conversation before my thoughts told me to go after her, but that's just it I didn't go after her, he did.

Walking up to my room, not shutting the door, I was thinking about all the possibilities that might happen. "Hope?" I heard Justin ask. The door swung open. I mean it looked like it was going to fly off its hinges by the way she opened it. "What!" she hissed.

I looked down into my hands sitting on my king sized bed. "I am so sorry for everything." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Justy-Pooh" She whispered. I sighed and he walked into her room not shutting her door behind him. I saw him open his arms and she walked into them.

"Hope. When we were together before I became famous, I loved every single moment of it. I dated Selena just to try to get over you. Then when I found out you were going to be in America filming The Hunger Games, I was so happy. I then realized that you didn't want to talk to me." He spoke softly. She looked at him with a confused look.

"You and I had a huge argument before you moved to London. It was over us. You were leaving right when I became famous. We were fighting about staying together, and you just broke it. You also told me to never text or call you ever again, that if you saw my name on your phone that you would personally kill me. I figured you never loved me. Once I became famous I started dating Selena, but we didn't come out to the public yet. Hope, all I wanted to do was to get you off my mind, but I couldn't. No matter whom I was with. I still thought of you! I once called Selena your name. Do you know how bad it is to fight in front of the Paparazzi!? Do you? I didn't think so!" I was frustrated I didn't want to sit here and hear them talk about getting together. I bet he never thought that he could say the things he was saying now.

"Justy-Pooh, I'm sorry." She cried into his chest. "NO YOU ARE NOT!" I saw him push her away. "YOU NEVER WERE! You had forgotten about me Hope! I do not think I can just up and forgive you." He looked at her and once he saw the first tear go down, I knew that all he felt was guilt. "Hope, I am..." I heard him start. It broke my heart to see her cry, even hearing her cry made my heart rip into two.

"NO YOU'RE RIGHT, I DID FORGET. BUT ONCE I HEARD YOUR SONGS I REMEMBER EVERYTHING. I STOPPED LISTENING TO YOUR MUSIC. I HATED IT BECAUSE IT REMINDED ME OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH? JUST BECAUSE I LOVED AND MISSED YOU!?" I knew he hated seeing her like this. She kept crying like everyone was going to die. "Hope please. You do not need to cry!" He begged. Hope just ran out and ran into my room, I saw him sit on her bed crying into his hands. Hope cried into my shirt as I held her tightly while she cried.

An hour later, he stood up and walked out of her room. He walked to his room which was right next to mine. "Harry, He doesn't understand, I love him. He pushed me away yelling at me. Why would someone who loved me yell at me? Does he not love me no more?" She was crying into my chest.

"I don't know love, I just don't know. Love, how do you feel about any of us guys?" I asked. She was hesitant. I figured she would. She told me it was Justin before, but I don't really know because she never really questioned their love for one another. "Hope?" I pressed. Her phone went off, I guessed she was texting her friend from America. I watched her as she quickly typed away at her phone before looking up.

"I. I like one guy. Liam. He was a sweet guy, but he belonged with Danielle. I don't know who I belong with. I hope I find the guy soon." I heard her say. "Love please, who do you like? Is it one of the mates in the band?" She sighed. "Yes. It is. Just Guess." I heard laughing from Justin's room. I loved how she would make someone guess who she liked; can you see my sarcasm there? "Is it Zayn?" I asked. "No!" She giggled. She received another text. I sighed.

"Is it Niall Horan?" I laughed She likes Niall Horan but just as a friend. "Louis?" I asked. "No! Hazza, it is not!" She laughed. "Um is it Liam?" She stood up dropping her phone in the process. "NO! I told you Liam Payneis A FRIEND! JUST FORGET IT HAZZA JUST FORGET IT!" She was crying.

I received a text from Justin. 'Hey It's You! She has liked you since she was little so HUSH! Loveee, Justin x' I smiled a little. 'Thanks Mate! But, how did she know me when she was little? Loveee, Hazza xx' I replied , how did she know me when we were little? I only went to America when I was six; I met this beautiful girl there and never saw her again. 'You honestly don't remember meeting a girl when you were six years old? The girl was five? Loveee, Justin x' I laughed. 'YEAH the girl was amazing! Wait. How did you know that?! Loveee, Hazza xx' I laughed. 'Um I was there when you met the five year old. That five year old wa E. Dummy! Say something to her and stop talking to me. Deuces, Nikka, Justin x' I never sent a reply back.

"Is it ME?" I asked. "Um yes!" she replied. I chuckled. "You looked so cute when you were five years old, and now look at you just a VERY cute young lady, love." I said to myself knowing she didn't hear me. "You're so cute." I told her. She giggled. I laughed. She doesn't know everything about me. I Wish I could tell her how I got the name, "Harry the Flirt!"

"Yes I like you, I have since you started the band. You're the first one that I fell for, I mean I fell so hard for you and I thought I would never love someone like that again. Since I was five years old, meeting that British boy I never really saw him again." She sat on my bed crying into her hands.

"I never had feelings for anyone until now, and I really don't know why. I mean why now, why not let me fall in love when I was five. I never saw the boy again, and never will. I mean I can't continue searching for the guy. I had to give up sooner or later." I sighed.

"Hope. If I told you that I knew that boy, what would you do?" I asked. She looked up at me and laughed. "You don't. You couldn't." She whispered into her hands. I Kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands away from her face. "If I said you were staring at him, what would you do?" I questioned her. "I'd. I don't know what I'd do. I'd cry." She replied pulling her hands away. I sighed. "I was the six year old kid you fell in love with." I stated while standing up.

I heard her stand up. "YOU... YOU! IT WAS YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She was literally crying now. "I didn't know till Justin said something to me!" I told her. She suddenly ran to me hugging me tightly. "I. I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" She buried her head into my chest and cried. I chuckled.

I rubbed her back and let her cry. "Babe, Will you please stop crying, so we can talk?" I asked, but she just shook her head no… "You get to see me now. You are looking at me right now, and from now on you are my girlfriend!" I said. She looked up.

"I don't think I want to be your girlfriend right yet, I mean you haven't even taken me out on a proper date. Let along, you disappeared for half my life, making me love Justin. But Take me out on two dates and win me over and then yes I will be your girl!" she said and pushed away running to Justin's room.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I had to think quick before Justin decides to ask her out. "JUSTIN!" I yelled. He came running in tripping over his pants when they fell. I busted out laughing. "Help me plan my date with Hope please?" I asked looking down.

"Dude, she wants to be yours, just one date unpredictable and unforgettable, she'll say yes on the first date…" Justin Told me. I shrugged and stood up. "What about the premiere? Her movie premiere, she is going to need a date." I looked at him hopeful… He nodded in agreement as he left my room.

I walked out of my room and went to Hope's room. "Hope I need to ask you something." She walked out of her room looking at me. "Yeah, what you need to ask Harry?" I looked down and then back at her. "Um, will you be my date to your movie premiere?" I asked. She smiled "Yes!"

Chapter 9: The Movie Premiere; Justin's POV:

I was walking into the theatre behind Harry and Hope. I had to admit I was jealous, I kind of wish that was me instead of Harry. She didn't realize that I was following behind her. She continued to tell him about the time her and Skylar went to the lake and saw that stupid gator.

I stopped when I saw Skylar and smiled "Hey, want to be my date tonight?" She looked at me like I was stupid. "Sure… But I wish Harry was my date. Hope needs to understand that He's lying to her." She looked at me and then at Harry and Hope. "She will understand. I just I can't believe she choose him over me." I shook my head and smiled. "But tonight we are together; let's see where it leads us?" He added. She giggled and nodded and took my hand in hers.

We sat two rows behind them, though we can see them perfectly; I tried to concentrate on the movie. They were speaking during some parts of the movie, well saying lines if you ask me. They're quite rude, believe me if I were to say my lines in the theatre everybody would have already said "Sh". Hope knew all the lines, so why would she ruin the movie for the others?

Finally, the movie ended with a big cliff hanger, like really man? Everyone was cheering for Hope, but yet they were like OH MY GOD I'm sorry you had to go through such horror. They didn't say nothing to Josh, I mean Yeah who would say something to "the most awesome actor" as they so call him these days. I had many people come up and ask me if I was dating Skylar, gosh can people not mind their own freaking business. I find it funny because those same people told us we should date. Funny how I don't like Skylar in THAT way, though the thought of "us" would really make Hope and Harry jealous… What do you think about that?

In that disaster, Hope and Harry disappeared to the party. Damn them, I swear they need to not go all ninja on us. I took Skylar by the hand and led her out of the theatre "They left Skylar, like up and disappeared. I don't know where, but there's a party after this, want to check and see if they are there?" I asked. She nodded. "Why would they leave? I mean, we don't really know how to get there. I don't know I mean I thought she was my sister." Skylar shouted and marched to my car.

I have never saw her this mad. I walked to the car and jumped into the driver's side and drove to the party at the best of my ability. We pulled up and saw that Hope's car was there. "You sure you want to be here?" I asked her. She nodded and got out of the car. DAMN! The car wasn't even fully stopped and she jumped out. Man I wish I could have done that.

She was running towards Hope's car and stopped when she saw Hope and Harry kissing in the front window. She was pumped and ready to go into the house and hit her, but instead she went to the car smirking with her hood over her head and sunglasses on. She keyed "Fucked up bitch" into one side of the car. She then went to the other side and keyed "WORTHLESS SLUT". She then went to the front and keyed"Fucked up WHORE". She didn't stop there like I hoped she would have. She went to the back and keyed "HOE" into the backside. DAMN! She WAS pissed.

She ran back to me… laughing… I looked around and jumped in my car as she jumped into the passenger side. I took off to Nando's. Once we got there I parked the car. "Why didn't you jump out before the car was parked eh?" I asked laughing. She glared at me and then opened the car door and jumped out. "Well, I didn't want to mister!" She spat. I shook my head and walked over to her. "No need to be a moody bitch. Damn who pissed in your Cornflakes this morning?" I walked in and told them my usual table. They walked us to the table, and asked us if we'd like to order the drinks. They left us alone.

"You realize that we aren't at the party right?" She nodded. "You know that Hope and Harry will be jealous correct?" She looked up at me. "Yeah… I know they will… WAIT A MINUTE… THEY WILL NOT THEY WERE SUKING EACH OTHERS FACES WHEN I WENT TO KEY HER CAR!" She yelled at me. I stood up and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I had everybody looking our way. "SHH!" Skylar pulled me into the booth next to her.

I smirked. "I know what we can do!" I laughed. She looked at me like I was the crazy one. "You hear me?" I asked her. "WHAT CAN WE DO DAMN?" I laughed. "We can date and be all lovey dovey in front of them and the cameras." I proposed the idea as a statement when I saw her pull her phone out and call Hope.

"Hope, we need to talk to you and Harry like NOW!" She was saying. "Meet us at Nando's?" I tried to say something, but she just kept shutting me up. "Me and Justin, who else are you thinking about? Brandon?" I shook my head, knowing there is no way out of this. "You better be here!" She hung up.

Thirty minutes later, Hope and Harry showed up at the door, so I pulled my move and leaned down and kissed Skylar. Hope called Skylar. "Answer it." I whispered, as she nodded. "Hello?" She groaned. "We are at his usual table dumbass. You have been here before with Justin! So you should know where his table is!" I chuckled as she hung up on her, again.

I kissed her again. "Uhhhhh…" Hope whispered. I didn't hear her; neither did Skylar, so we kept kissing. Hope slammed her hands on the table "YOU CALLED US HERE TO TALK DID YOU NOT? AND YOUR SUCKING FACES WITH EACH OTHER?!" She yelled. Skylar pulled away and looked up at her pissed. "AT LEAST I DIDN'T KI…" I covered her mouth before she could say the rest of that sentence at which later she will regret. "Sh. Please don't say that…" She covered my mouth smirking.

Hope looked at us and then smirked. "Well look at the FUCKED up couple… Let's look at the FUCKED UP BITCH! Or let's look at the WORTHLESS SLUT! Maybe The FUCKED UP WHORE CAN SPEAK! Or the HOE! Which is it SISTER! What gave you the right to key my FREAKING CAR!" I laughed. Skylar begun screaming "YOU KNEW THAT I'M IN LO..." "YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT?" I kissed Skylar. Hope shook her head. "YOU WHAT, I DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT ONE BIT LITTLE SISTER!" Skylar pushed me off her and looked at her.

Harry then decided he needed to use the toilet, so he left. "YOU KNEW THAT I LO…" I covered her mouth again, and then she pushed me away and walked away. I stood up. "BABY COME BACK!" I screamed. Skylar flipped me off. I looked at hope mad as hell. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WALK IN AND ACT ALL BITCHY TOWARDS YOUR SISTER? HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHO KEYED YOUR CAR IF YOU WERE SUCKING FACE WITH THAT NEW TEEN POP SENSATION HARRY FUCKINGG BLACKWELL!" I yelled at her. Her eyes flared a dark brown. They were so dark you couldn't tell they were brown.

"YOU FUCKER, WHY WOULD YOU GUYS CALL US SAYING THAT YOU GUYS NEED TO TALK WITH US AND ALL YOU FUCKING EVER DID WAS SUCK FACE WITH MY SISTER! SHE IS FREAKING USING YOU I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT! DAMN YOU GUYS ARE FUCKED UP!" She was ready to hit me. "BITCH LISTEN HERE, YOU KNEW YOUR FUCKING SISTER LOVED HARRY AND YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH HIM… YOU'RE a FUCKED UP WHORE!" I walked out leaving nothing but hatred between us. I don't give a flying freak if she hates me now or not, she's a messed up sister!

I reached my car, but what I saw pissed me off more. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I knew Hope did this. "JACKASS, MAN WHORE, ASSHOLE, CUNT" Were all keyed into my car. My idea will be the best out of both Hope and Skylar. I turned to see Skylar standing frozen staring at my car. I ignored her and went to Hope's car. I tried to open the car door. Stupid Hope, who would leave the car unlocked? God sometimes I hate her. So I took my keys and keyed her seat with "HARRY WAS HERE LOVE!" I pulled away smiling at my work.

I turned to shut the door, but all I saw was Skylar running into the restaurant. I shut the door and ran to my car. I then heard someone scream and saw that Skylar was running out. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?" I yelled. "I… I… I... I slapped Hope." She stuttered. "What did you do?" She added. "I keyed her car seat with Harry Was Here Love" she laughed. "There's going to be a HUGE fight when we get home." She said.

We reached the house and jumped out of the car. We went inside to our own rooms. I packed all my shit. I moved it down stairs. As my mom pulled up in my black 2012 mustang which had blue rims and purple seats, I stood outside scared she'll be upset. I knew she didn't have the money to get it fixed, but I did.

I just can't do it right now. She parked and got out tossing me the keys but froze in place. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR? I CAN'T BELIVE I LEND YOU MY CAR AND IT GETS KEYED IN TWO FREAK HOURS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNRESPONSIBLE!" she yelled at me. "I JUST TRIED…" I tried to get out. "NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES FROM YOU JUSTIN! YOU DONE THIS BEFORE…"

Skylar ran out. "IT WASN'T HIM MA'AM, IT WAS MY FUCKED UP SISTER, SHE WAS MAD BECAUSE ME AND JUSTIN WASN'T AT THE PARTY. WE WERE ON A DATE, AND SHE FOUND US AND KEYED THE CAR." I sighed hoping my mother would believe what she said. I knew it was true. "Really, is this true Justin?" she looked at me to see if I'll confirm this statement. "Yes mom Hope keyed the car. She didn't know that it was your car. I forgot to tell them I had your car till my car was fixed."

I looked down. "Well just try to get it fixed by next week." She growled and walked to the car. "MOM it will be fixed by two weeks… JUST GIVE ME TIME DAMN!" I yelled and placed my shit in the mustang. My mom left.

I Turned to Skylar, and smiled at her. "Pack your stuff for a week or two; we are going to the beach." I poked her cheek. She laughed. "Okay!" She ran upstairs. I was putting the last of my shit into my car when Hope and Harry pulled up. Hope was pissed. She came flying out of that car like she was a witch. She stalked up to me like a vampire would stalk its prey.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY WOULD YOU KEY MY CAR SEAT?" She growled. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU COME SCREAMING AT ME? YOU NEED TO STOP ACCUSING PEOPLE FOR SOMETHING THEY DIDN'T DO. OKAY BITCH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU AND YOUR SLUTTY ASS! MAN AND TO THINK… YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND! IM NOT DEALING WITH YOUR SHIT HOPE GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FOUR NIPPLE MAN WHORE!" Harry stood up and got into my face. That's when I knew hell was coming.

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU GIRLY ASS SINGER! OH MY FUCKING GOSH DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOUR UGLY SELF INTO! YOU TOLD TO ME TO ASK HER OUT AND I DID! I NEVER KNEW YOU TAKE IT TO THE NEXT LEVEL AND TRY TO RIP US APART!" I laughed.

Hope got into my face "WELL YOU BETTER HAVE FUN WITH MY FUCKED UP SISTER!" I was so pissed that what I said next shouldn't have come out of my mouth. "LOOK WHO'S FUCKING TALKING; YOUR DATING HARRY WHEN YOU KNEW YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I was turning to leave when Harry said "IF SHE LOVED ME SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD ME JUSTIN!"

I turned around uncontrollably and punched him. "SHE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE KNOWN AS THE FLIRT! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU. YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT SHE MAY HATE YOU!" I stormed off.

Inside the house was ten times worse. Hope stormed in and pushed Skylar to the wall. "YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHY WOULD YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSES BOYFRIEND?" I pushed Hope. "GOSH DAMN IT, STOP TRYING TO FUCK YOUR SISTERS LIFE UP, YOU HAVE CUSTODY OF HER, REMEMBER THE TIME YOU WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET HER?" I yelled. Hope punched me. "I FUCKING HATE YOU AND HER… IF I SEE YOUR NAME ON MY FUCKING PHONE I WILL COME AND DESTORY YOU JUSTIN DREW STARR!" Hope yelled. "YOU WON'T BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO HOPE! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR MESSED UP LIFE NOW!" I stormed out. "FUCK YOU, YOU SLUTTY ASS WHORE!" I heard Skylar growl and ran out slamming the door. She took her stuff and placed them in back.

"NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE JUSTIN, SO STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Hope sung the words with the most hatred. I nodded. "FINE, NOBODY WANTS TO BE HERE WITH A WHORE ANY WAYS!" Skylar and I left.

Chapter 10; VACATION OF THE UNKOWN; Skylar;

I walked out to the beach where Justin and I were staying. Remembering what happened between me and my sister; gave me the sickening feeling. I went to the water and stood there letting the ice cold water hit my feet.

"Love, what's wrong?" Justin walked up behind me hugging me by the waist. I shrugged. "Your with me now, don't worry about Hope and Harry." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him off. "I don't know if I want to be with you Justin. You know I love Harry, and I would do anything to get him."

He sighed. "I know Skylar, and you know I would do anything to get Hope, but they don't want to be messed with, it's just best if we stay here and stay out of their way. Until we figure out what we really want." He sighed. I hit his chest. "We know what we want Justin! We want to be happy. You want Hope because she makes you happy! Don't you see? You're not fighting for your happiness, your letting them control your life. Hope said she loved you; before she said yes to Harry. Your letting Harry run your life. It's a game Justin, a fucking game and your LOSING!" I shook my head and walked away.

I didn't wait for Justin to follow me home; I just walked off and ran inside. Niall Horan called me. "Yo Niall Horan, how is everything?" I wondered if Hope and Harry were still there or did they leave like Justin and I.

"Everything is fine I guess. I really don't understand you guys anymore Skylar. You need to talk to Hope before something really bad happens. I have a feeling that things are going to mess up soon. She left on her trip last night. Just her and her crewmates went, Harry isn't home every night. Things are going downhill. Skylar call her and make things right!" Niall Horan was worried, I could tell by the strain in his voice.

"Niall Horan, I will try, trust me I will, I won't let nobody get between my sister's and mine relationship. I'll call you after I get off the phone with her okay?" He made an agreeing noise and hung up. I then dialed Hope's number, hoping she'd answer.

"Hey, you reached Hope, Leave your name and number and a brief message, and I'll get back to you… If I don't then you weren't worthy of my time. Bye chickadee!" I groaned and left a message "hey Hope look its Skylar, your sister, I am sorry I pissed you off. I am sorry I keyed your car. I don't know anymore sis, I just want to be normal. You took the only person I loved. You knew I loved him... I know you love Justin, come on. You need to decide now sister! Call back!" That's when Justin walked in.

"You called your sister?! Why!" He shook his head. "Because I promised Niall Horan I would, unlike you, I have nobody and my sister is my ONLY friend, and family member alive and I don't want to ruin a relationship with her!" I walked away from him heading to my room. I called Niall Horan back like I promised him. "She didn't answer…" I said flatly.

"She didn't? Oh gosh. I don't know what to tell you. Keep trying though, she may answer sooner or later Sky!" I groaned and hung up. Falling asleep, I was stirring and having nightmare about a missing Hope. I punched Justin when he tried waking me.

"Skylar, Wake up please! It's just a dream!" Justin was shaking me; until, he staggered backwards holding his jaw. "What?" I said sleepily sitting up looking at him. "You punched me and you say what? You were dreaming and screaming so I came in here and tried to wake you up!" he explained as best as he can. I sighed.

"I didn't mean to Justin. I'm just worried about her. She hasn't called me since last night and I'm scared ya know!?" I looked at him shaking. He hugged me. "Get off me I don't love you Justin! You know that and you still think I want to be here? Justin you don't know me… I want Harry and I am dying because he chose Hope… I just can't sit and watch this go on anymore." I had tears forming in my eyes.

Justin stood up and turned his back to me. "I am going back to America Skylar. I can't stand this stupid game. If you want deal with Hope's shit then go ahead. I just can't stand here and watch her get hurt. She won't see me again. After I leave here I'm done with her and everything. Skylar don't you get it? Hope will never give you what you want. She doesn't love me! She never did!" he stopped and took a breather.

"Why should I stay here and try to win her over if she isn't going to give Harry up and be with the one who really loves her for her, but she doesn't understand anything about what she is doing! I'm going to write her a note explaining everything okay? I want you to give it to her when you go to talk to her. I'm not leaving right away. I can't I just need to see if she'll stop me before I get on the plane. Go get ready I'm taking you to the movies, but make sure everything is packed. We may leave to your house in a few weeks." He left the room.

Three weeks later we were sitting outside on the porch laughing and randomly speaking about America when my phone started ringing. "Hold on Justin I'll be back" I stood up and walked inside and answered it. "Hey Niall Horan, what's up?" Once I heard the upset tone that he had I was starting to shake. "Skylar, we need to talk. Are you able to sit down?" I sighed with worry and sat in the chair behind me. "I'm sitting now, so tell me Niall Horan… What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed.

"Hope is missing… I can't get a hold of her at all… I know Harry is with her, well I think he is. Anyway she hasn't called you back yet?" I took a shaky breath and replied. "No." It was simple and I knew it wasn't what he was hoping to hear. "You didn't… Skylar, you need to come back and FIND her. I'm serious Skylar; I think everything that went down is what caused her to leave… She isn't even answering to Harry's calls, or Zayns and he's your cousin. Try calling her but if she doesn't answer then start looking for her." He hung up before I could reply. I sighed and dialed Hope's number, but it went straight to voicemail. I began crying.

I didn't know Justin walked in until he hugged me. "Skylar, what's wrong?" I shook my head. "What happen? Tell me!" he rubbed my back. "Hope… is… Missing…." I choked out. He pulled away. "What? She's missing? What do you mean?" He shook his head trying to see if I was really telling the truth. "She is missing and you're going to help me find her Justin…" I pushed him away and ran to pack my stuff and came back a few minutes with all my stuff.

Justin grabbed his stuff and led me to the truck. As he put my stuff in the back, I jumped inside the passenger seat. I saw that he was on the phone. So I rolled the window down slightly to hear what he was saying.

"Hope, answer your phone. I know you're mad at me and Skylar but disappearing like this isn't the answer, call me back as soon as you can? Please…" He hung up. I shook my head knowing she wouldn't call back, but when his phone started ringing; something started bubbling inside me. I was hoping it wasn't Hope, but I was wrong. He had it on speaker.

"Hope! Where the hell are you?" He sounded so worried. "I'm fine Justin, I don't see why you would want to know, I mean come on we both know you're in love with my sister, why don't you just leave me and Harry alone and stay with her?" I shook my head.

"No you and I both know that I am in love with you, Hope you just don't understand anything do you? Skylar misses you and you don't even care!" Hope just laughed. "If she misses me then she would have tried to call me! Don't say she has because I haven't received a call from her since like EVER! Goodbye Justin. I suggest that you do not call back understand?" He agreed and hung up. Jumping into the driver seat, and he shook his head and dropped his phone into the cup holder.

"You just agreed to it! How could you do that!? When my sister is out there alone?! She isn't with Harry! She wouldn't have answered if she was! Justin you are so stupid!" I growled. "Skylar I didn't say I would stop finding her. I know she isn't with Harry; that guy didn't even sound like him…" I looked at him gasping, but what I saw in his face; it killed me. "SHE IS WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" I gawked at him. "No, but the guy she was with, I could tell she was trying to get away from him… the only thing is when she was talking to me; she was letting him touch her to make me jealous… or I think she was." He began driving.

It took us at least five hours to get to my house. He handed me a note and said "I'm going to start looking okay? You can go inside and talk to the guys. When you start looking take that note. If you find her, GIVE it to her!" I nodded and grabbed the note and stuffed it into her pocket and grabbed my stuff and ran inside.

Chapter 11; Finding What's Real; Skylar's Point of View;

I walked into the house to find Niall Horan, Zayn, Louis, and Liam Paynesitting in the living room upset, and worried. "Hey guys, Justin went to look, I'm going to look, anyone want join?" Liam Paynelooked up glaring at me. "No" He snapped. "What?" I was confused. Louis stood and took me outside.

"Nobody could find Hope, it's all over the news, and Harry is now missing as well. They don't know where either one of them is. They blame you and Justin; you need to start looking now because, I think Hope isn't in London anymore. She could be on a plane to America or if she is still in London then there may be a chance that she is planning on leaving." I sighed. "I'm on it. I'll find her Louis!" He smiled and hugged me before I jumped into my car and drove off.

I kept driving around trying to figure out where Hope would be. About an hour into my drive, I was going to give up and turn around until this thought came to me. The haunted house on the beach is where she would be. I drove to the beach house straight away.

Once I pulled up; I parked the car and jumped out. I noticed that there was a car parked on the side of the house, but I didn't take any thoughts about it and went on in. I knew I was in the right place due to the fact that I heard crying in the bedroom she loved to play in.

Walking into the room, I saw her in the corner hugging her knees. "Hope…" I whispered. She looked up. "How'd you find me?" She gasped at the sight of me. "I knew you would be here due to the fact you loved this place since you were little. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked concerned. "You should leave. You never cared, and you know it. I don't know what you think you can do, but I won't be going back anytime soon." I sighed and walked to the middle of the room.

"HOPE, I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME. WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT ANSWER THE PHONE WHEN I CALLED? WHY WOULD YOU PRETEND THAT I DIDN'T CALL YOU WHEN YOU KNOW I DID? TELL ME!?" I yelled not knowing how mad I was.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG? I JUST FEEL LIKE SOMETHING IS MISSING IN MY LIFE! I CAN'T AND WON'T SIT AROUND TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO?" she yelled at me. I shook my head. "YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GETTING YOURSELF INTO WHEN YOU CHOSE TO DATE HARRY, AFTER YOU KNEW FOR A FACT THAT I LOVED HIM, WAIT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM AND YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH HIM! HOPE YOU JUST DON'T GET IT NOW DO YOU?" I took the note out of my pocket. "Justin IS LEAVING, AND HE LEFT ME A NOTE TO GIVE TO YOU! YOU LOST EVERY ONE; THE BOYS ARE LEAVING ONCE HARRY IS BACK AND SAFE!" I yelled at her as I threw the note at her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TELLING ME THESE THINGS AND COMING HERE, TRYING TO GET ME TO COME BACK WITH YOU!? YOU'RE MY FUCKING SISTER AND YOU THINK YOU CAN LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS?" she looked up at me with so much hatred that I thought she'd kill me. I shook this feeling off.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT Justin IS IN LOVE WITH YOU? OF COURSE YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARED. YOU TELL Justin YOU LOVE HIM AND THEN TURN AROUND AND DATE HARRY. YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO Justin? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LOSING! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET Justin BACK HOPE YOU NEVER WILL! SO JUST THINK ABOUT EVERYTHING I SAID BECAUSE ONCE Justin GETS ON THAT PLANE YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET HIM BACK!" I stormed out of the house noticing that the car that was on the side of the house was gone… who the hell was here, and were they listening to what was going on?, these thoughts kept running through my mind.

Hope's Point of View;

I sat there not moving for another hour before deciding I should go back. What my mind was yelling at me just stopped; I mean I never would have thought my baby sister would yell at me about Justin loving me. I never thought Justin wanted to be mine. I didn't even think about anything, until; the note crossed my mind.

Dear Hope,

I hope you understand the choice you made when you choose to be with Harry, I also wanted to let you know that I'm leaving tomorrow, and I won't be coming back, I tried finding you but it didn't go so well. So I decided to just go to your house and pack my stuff. The boys are gone; well I think they went looking for Harry, nice one on not telling me you and Harry were an item! I'm so sorry for dropping this on you… well no I am not… I can't be sorry for leaving if I don't feel comfortable being in London with you and him… Why can't you understand the shit that is going on? Oh for one you don't care about anyone but yourself. Well I must go, and don't try to stop me because you can't stop me….. bye! Oh just to let you know, if you are reading this before midday then I am at the airport! BYE!

Love,

Justin Drew Bieber3

After reading the note I stood and called Justin; he didn't answer though. I decided to call my sister to find out what airport he was at. "Sis, what airport is Justin at? Please you must help me…" I was shaken when I reached my car.

"He's at the main airport in London. Why?" She wondered. "I'm going to try to get him to stay… I left Harry. He's is all yours. I love Justin and I just realized that… I am sorry sis! Oh did Justin take his stuff?" I frowned. "No he just grabbed a carry on and told me to give the stuff to Niall Horan." I groaned. "Okay thanks bye!" I hung up and jumped into my car and drove to the airport.

"Flight 156 to America is now boarding, if you are in class a then line up at the gate 8C, thank you!" I gasped. I knew that was his flight and he would be in class B. I ran to gate 8C and saw him standing there with his carry on. I sighed. "If you are in class B you may line up in the line and present your ticket to the ticket check in!" I ran and screamed. "Justin!" I had tears down my face. I decided to just stop running, so I just sat in the chair behind me. I knew someone walked up, but I also knew that it wasn't Justin.

"Hope, we need to talk." I looked up to an upset Harry. I shrugged. "What? We broke up for a reason…" he looked at me. "Look I understand but you won't stop him from leaving." I shrugged. "I know you care don't hide it. Hope, if you truly love him then you need to go to him not sit here and fuck up. I'm mad at you for leaving me, yes, but I understand who you really love… Go stop him NOW!" I sighed.

After Harry left; I saw that Justin was about to give his ticket to the guy. I choked back my tears and walked to him. "So you're truly leaving?" I whispered so only he could hear. When he turned to look at me I saw nothing but confusion in his face. "Yes I truly am. Even if you come here to start an argument I am leaving. Maybe when you decide who you truly want you can come and find me in America. I think I made the biggest mistake in coming here. I should have stayed in America with my mom and Selena. I shouldn't have come here to only heartbreak and pain!" He turned around and started walking. The ticket person let me follow.

"You think I wanted to hurt you? Well let me tell you something Justin. I know you wrote that note and told me the time you were leaving for a reason. You want to stay… So why are you trying to leave when you want to stay?" I shook my head and held my tears back. He turned and growled "because I won't stay in London to see you and him be together and knowing that I would NEVER have a chance with you." he then walked down the tunnel and into the plane as I walked back to the lobby tears flying out of my eyes.

As the plane took off I went to my car; I knew this was going to happen, but I was hoping it wouldn't hurt so badly. Driving home, I passed a hair salon and decided to stop. I parked and walked in and told them I wanted to die my hair red with black tips, and I wanted it emo style.

After I dyed my hair and had it cut, I paid them and went home. As I was driving, I pulled my cell phone out and called Tammy Starr, Justin's grandmother and spoke with her. Once I walked into the house everyone gasped and stared. Skylar was sitting on Harry's lap gaping at my new look. "What?" I frowned. "What did you do?" Skylar frowned. I shrugged "new look I guess." I walked to my room and packed a suitcase and a carry on.

My sister followed me up the stairs and spoke with great concern "Where you going?" I looked up after shutting the suitcase and putting it on the bed then getting on the phone. "Yes, I was calling to see if I can buy a plane ticket to Ontario, Canada for the next flight today…" My sister looked at me shocked. I waved her to sit on my bed and hush. "Yes that would be perfect thank you. I will pay once I show up to the ticket place. Thank you very much!" I hung up and looked at my sister.

"So you're going to America to what? Make a fool of yourself? Justin texted me and told me to keep you away from America for a while. We would be going to America next month, I think, for tour. Why not wait till then?" She looked at me with so much pain that I was going to cry.

"Because I can't just wait and watch him get back together with Selena or get with someone and fall out of love with me…" I looked at her tears forming. "Do you want me to stay and watch my life go down the drain? I don't, I really don't want to ruin my life for letting something I have always wanted go." I looked at her grabbing my bags and walked downstairs. I knew she followed.

All the guys were looking at me. "I'm going to Canada. I made my mind up and none of you are going to change my mind about that. My sister will bring more of my stuff when you guys go on tour. I will meet you at your first concert in New York. I'm flying to Canada. I planned this since he left, so I know what I am doing! He is going to New York, meeting his mom. I talked to his grandma on the way home. She told me to call her before I take off so she can come pick me up. I need this and you know it. Justin goes to get his mom and then they head up to his grandma's place for the next few months taking a break from everything." They nodded in agreement.

Once I was on the plane I called her. "Hello, I am on the plane we are about to take off…" I told her. "Okay sweetie, I am going to get his friend Christian Bates to pick you up… I got to get this house ready. You can have his mom's old room. Or you can stay in the huge guest room up to you. But whatever happens it'll be okay. Justin won't be back until tomorrow night." I sighed. "Thanks Tam, I just I feel weird staying with you without Justin being there, but I need to talk to him and that is the only thing that came to my mind." She agreed. Once we were off the phone the plane took off.

I fell asleep on the four hour plane ride. Dreaming about the time when Justin walks through the door. I awoke still in the air, so I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself. "Attention everyone, we were confirmed from the pilot that we are about five minutes away from Ontario, Canada. If you will please take your seats again and buckle up we will be landing shortly, thank you for flying Delta airlines." I sighed when I sat back in my seat and fastened my seat belt. The ride down was bumpy, and I thought we were going to crash.

"We have landed in Ontario airport; we will let you off as soon as the pilot tells us to. Thank you for flying Delta airlines and I hope you have found your flight nice and comfortable. Have a nice day everyone!" They seem very happy. As I walked off the plane, I headed toward the luggage claim, but before I got there I saw a boy around Justin's age holding a sign with the words "Hope Isabel Sumner…" I walked up to him.

"Um… I'm Hope Sumner, You must be Christian Bates?" I tilted my head sideways getting a good look at him. He nodded and led me to the baggage claim area. "So you're the girl that Justin is in love with? Too bad, I don't think he will be in Ontario anytime soon. What the hell did you do to your hair? He told me you had brown hair?" I saw my suitcases and grabbed both of them… "Well let me tell you Christian, I did have brown hair, but I went and dyed it and now I'm totally different… I don't care what people think. I LOVE it!" I looked at him as he grabbed one suitcase and rolled it to his ford truck.

On the drive back to the house, we went around every curve there is. I tried to sleep. "You nervous about seeing Justin again, I mean you guys did fight before he came home?" He looked sideways at me. "Yea… No… I don't know… I just need to figure out what I'm going to say to him… I don't need all this on me…" I looked at him. "What do you mean by this?" I sighed and looked out the window to all the pretty green trees.

"I mean the fighting. I can't deal with everything… I thought I loved Harry, but I told Justin I loved him before even getting with Harry… I can't fathom what may go down tomorrow…" I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head.

He nodded as he pulled up to a pretty brick house. "Wow…" I whispered. It had bushes on the ledge of the porch, but they weren't just any bushes, they were rose bushes. It was pretty. "Wait till you see the inside. It's really pretty." He commented as he rolled the suitcases to the door and opened it. I nodded and took the suitcases inside gapping at the prettiness. "Oh my…" I was speechless at the sight.

Tammy Starr walked into the living room smiling. "Welcome Hope, how was your flight?" I shrugged still awed by the room. It was huge, with black leather couches and a huge flat screen TV. I'd live here forever if I could. "Hope, would you like to go look at the rooms?" I nodded and let her lead me to the guest room first. Did I mention it was next to Justin's room? Didn't think I did…

As soon as I walked into it my mouth dropped open. The room was bigger than the usual bedroom; it had a huge queen size bed in the center of the back wall. The walls were a light shade of blue, which reminded me of the ocean. There on the other side of the room was a sliding door which led out to the back porch. It had a flat screen TV as well. Oh I have my own bathroom too. I smiled. "I will stay in this one. I love it." I hugged her as Christian brought my suitcases into the room and mumbled his goodbyes.

"Glad you like it sweetie, it's your room, for as long as you want to stay. When Justin comes tomorrow night, will you be here or out? You are allowed to use my mustang anytime you want as long as you leave a note or tell me. Tomorrow, do you think you can go to the store and get a few things for the huge dinner I planned for everybody?" I nodded. "Thanks now get some sleep. It's about time you do love." I nodded and changed into my pajamas and lay on the bed and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels when I found that Jersey Shore was on, so I kept it on the channel.

Half way through the show I was asleep like a baby, until; my phone went off. I woke up looking around trying to find my phone. Once I found it; I answered it speaking tiredly. "Hello." The other voice killed my heart. "Hope…" He spoke softly. "Yes?" I whispered. "Where are you?" Justin asked. I hung up not wanting to answer no more questions. I stood and went to get ready and went to get ready. I walked into the kitchen.

"Tammy, do you have a list of the things you need me to get?" She nodded and handed me the list. "I'll call you if Justin gets here early okay sweetie?" she smiled. I nodded and grabbed the list and took the keys and left. It took forever to find everything on the list. When I say everything, I mean all the spices, the vegetables, fruits, and sweets. No call from Grandma Starr, so I took it I had enough time to get home and take a shower and be ready by the time he gets there.

Once I was back in the house I helped get the stuff out of the bags and onto the counter. "I'm going to go take a shower Tammy, yell if you need me okay?" She nodded as I walked to my room. Grabbing my favorite Hollister shorts and Aeropostal shirt, I walked into my bathroom and jumped into the shower. Washing my hair twice like I always do, I jumped out and dried off and put my clothes on. I then decided to blow dry my hair and style it. As I was putting my make-up on I heard voices in the living room.

"Grandma, I missed you so much!" a boy's voice said, I am guessing Justin and his mom have arrived. "Mom, what are you cooking?" Patty's voice sang from the kitchen. I heard Justin's bedroom door shut and decided I take that as my lead to come out.

Walking into the living room, I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to everyone. "Hey Tammy, need help cooking?" I asked her nicely. "No Hope, I don't but thanks anyways sweetie." I nodded. "Hope?" Patty looked at me. "Shhhh! Justin doesn't know I'm here… I want to talk to him alone." She nodded and turned her back to me.

I decided to walk to Justin's room. He is going to hate you and you will never ever be happy, trust me now little girl, he will HATE you! I never had those thoughts before. I knocked on the door softly. "Mom, go away!" He sounded so hurt and like he was crying. I turned my phone onto silence just in case he tried to call me again. He did. I ignored it. That's when I knocked again. "I SAID GO AWAY!" He was crying; it killed me knowing that he does care. I sighed and opened the door slightly. "God dang it mom, I said leave me a…" He stopped speaking when he saw me.

I shut the door behind me knowing he was still looking straight at me. I leaned against the door looking down. "Who the hell are you?" He spat at me with so much hatred. "Surprised you haven't noticed me not answering your phone. Call Hope again…" I turned my phone up to loud. He did call making my phone started singing "Swagg's so mean". He shook his head. "Why the hell are you here?" He threw his phone into the chair in the far corner of the room.

I locked the door and shrugged. "Guess I was hoping I could find out about us, but I guess I see that I made the mistake this time." My hands were shaking badly, nerves I guess but when I tried to unlock the door I couldn't. Justin noticed though. "Don't go…" He looked strained like he was trying to push pass the pain I caused him.

He sat on his bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I nodded nervously and sat but not close next to him. He shook his head. "You're not supposed to be here Hope. Skylar promised me to keep you away!" He growled the words my way making me stand up.

"I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! Justin DREW STARR I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU WHAT I REALIZED BUT UNTIL YOU FEEL LIKE BEING NICE THEN YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME." I walked to the door and walked out. Slamming my door, I jumped on my bed and played on my phone.

I knew Patty was at the door because she knocks lightly. "Come in Patty!" I exclaimed. When she walked in, I noticed her concern look. She sat on the bed, and I looked up and put my phone away. "Yes?" I questioned her.

She looked at me with the saddest eyes. "I am worried about Justin… He hasn't come out of his room since you guys talked. What happened?" I sighed before speaking. "You do know Justin and I had gotten into a huge fight in London right?" I glanced at her.

She nodded lightly. "Yeah, but what does that have to do…" I interrupted her. "Let me finish. I came here with the help of Tammy, I told her what went down and she said I could stay here… I came here to make things right with him not fight with him…" I had tears in my eyes, so I looked away.

Looking back at Patty, I tried to get the words out nicely. "I arrived last night. I woke up and did the shopping, so Tammy can clean and do the housework. I came back to take a shower and get ready. When I realized you guys were here, I had like a baby heart attack. I didn't know what I was going to say to Justin." I looked at my hands.

"He called me twice before you guys arrived. Asking me where I was, I hung up because I didn't want to answer… I knew he'd think I hate him… I heard him in his room crying before I came and offered to help. After I went to talk to him, he thought I was you, but when he found out it was me he went all hate mode." I hid my face in my hands.

"That's when I knew I made a huge mistake in coming here." I looked at her with regret and fear. "Hope, never think that. To tell you the truth; when he walked into the airport after landing, he seemed so depressed. Now he is just the same… Yes it's both of your faults. Not just yours. Trust me. When I met his dad it was hard."

"True love isn't easy, especially if it's with your best friend. You and Justin were inseparable when you guys were kids. When I came to pick him up, he'd cry to stay longer. Or when I babysat you for a month and a half, due to your parent's vacation by their selves, you sat in his room crying for two days before you left. You were only nine and he was ten, but you guys were glued to the hips even when his friends wanted to be with him without you." she spoke with great reason.

I sighed. "He hates me now… Patty, I just want to work things out with him and he hates me. How long has he 'loved' me?" I looked at her waiting for the answer I was afraid of. "Since he was two… Hope, he is twenty right now, he is trying to find his way." I sighed. "I want to take a nap before dinner will you wake me when it's ready?" she nodded. I fell asleep as she walked out.

I felt the bed move softly when someone lay next to me. Even though I was asleep, I had excellent senses. I heard Patty walk in and say. "Hope… Oh Wake her up for me please sweetie?"

I felt someone try to shake me awake, so I hit him. "Don't touch me…" I mumbled. He sighed. "Hope, I didn't mean to touch you, I had to wake you up… Dinner is done boo!" I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and looked at him.

"Justin…" I shook my head and lay back down. I watched as he did the same. "Hope, I'm sorry…" He whispered as I turned my back to him. I felt him playing with my hair.

"I never thought you would be here… I thought I was getting away from everybody till you guys came on tour in the US. I never even imagine seeing you so soon… I didn't expect you to dye your hair and change your looks…" I shrugged and let him play with my hair.

Justin stayed silent for a while then spoke up again. "Hope, I'm sorry for screaming at you… It was a surprise to see you here… I never thought you'd follow me to America just to speak with me…" I shrugged not wanting to talk. I just can't seem to find the words to say to him. I wanted him to talk.

"I understand you're mad at me for yelling at you. I just want you to see that I do care, and I do not want to lose you over something stupid. Hope, I can't come to terms on my love for you, but I know I have to speak sooner or later…" he trailed off into silence. I knew he wanted me to speak, so I decided just to say one thing. "Continue…" I whispered.

He stopped playing with my hair which made me mad because that was the only thing keeping me from crying. He trailed his finger up and down my back repeatedly. "I loved you since I was two years old, and I never stopped loving you. I was so jealous when you met Harry Styles at age five; I thought I was going to just push you away. I tried to, ya know? When you became an actress and I became famous, I thought it was amazing how we broke up and never spoke again…" He sighed; I closed my eyes listening to him.

When he spoke again, I could barely hear him. "It was hell… Being without you and not knowing where you are killed me… When I finally realized I had your phone number, I decided against calling you." I shrugged, but hiding the fact that it hurt me more than I wanted to show.

"Hope…" He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "You are the only reason why I wanted to stay alive… You're my choker… You're my… Life… I love you… And I am leaving you with that… I love you Hope Isabel Marie Martine Sumner" He stood and left the room.

I sat up and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and walked out to see everyone at the table waiting for me. I also noticed that the only free seat was next to Justin. I shrugged and sat in my chair and looked around. "It looks yummy Tammy." I smiled at her. Patty looked at me curiously, and I shrugged it off.

Justin placed his hand on my knee and smiled at me. I placed my hand over his and squeezed it, but I removed his hand. He looked at me. I shrugged and began to eat. "So, how's acting going for you Hope?" Patty asked trying to make conversation as we ate. "It's going good I guess. They are trying to get me into another movie. The house at the end of the street, I think that is the names…" I grinned.

"Will it be here in America?" Tammy asked. "Yes, actually I was going to ask you about that. I wanted to stay here till the end of the filming… I can take Patty to get my mustang that I had the guys send over to me." I looked at her. "Of course you can stay, I would love the company. When is the car supposed to be here?" I looked at her.

"I was going to go get it after we ate…" Patty smiled. "Why doesn't Justin go with you? I have things to do." I sighed. "Yeah it'll be fun!" I said with great enthusiasm. After dinner we decided to leave to get my car.

"Hope, did you hear me when I talked to you earlier?" He looked at me confused, yet he had this amused look on his face. I shrugged. "Hope, come on now. Speak to me!" He took a side glance at me while I was driving. I shook my head and kept driving.

"Hope, you can't keep on ignoring me!" He shouted. I stopped the car faster than you can say Help me stop hunger. "YES I CAN!" I shouted as I grabbed my head. "Stop shouting at me Hope! I did nothing to you!" I shook my head and continued to drive.

Once I arrived to my destination, I waited for my car. "Hope, please can we talk?" He looked at me with begging eyes. I shook my head trying to hold back tears. "Fine… Then stay here by yourself while I meet up with some friends!" He spat at me and left.

I stood alone in the dark for about an hour before my car arrived. I shook my head as tears fell. "I can't believe he left me." I cried softly to myself. I jumped into my car and drove back to the house. I didn't go to the house right away though. I found myself driving to a little café instead.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I looked into the window and saw Justin with a black haired girl; I stood frozen in place wondering why he's here with her. After about ten minutes of watching them talk with each other, I decided to go home.

I thought I was going home but instead I found myself outside Christian's house. I parked and turned the car off and jumped out and went to knock on the door. He answered in five minutes without a shirt on and in only boxers. "Hope? What's wrong?" He whispered. I shook my head and started crying.

He hugged me and led me into his house. "What are you doing here?" He looked concern. "I tried to… Talk to him… But he… wouldn't listen… He yelled at me… Then he went with me to pick my car up, and he yelled at me for not talking when I was thinking… I was driving home when I pulled into a café. I don't know why I pulled up there but I did. I saw him with this black haired girl… Do you think he'd get back with Selena?" I looked at him my gold eyes are now hazel.

He sighed. "I can't tell you that. I don't know what they were doing there together, but I also don't know what you're doing here." I shook my head and cried. He hugged me tightly to him as I cried into his chest mumbling "I wanted to talk to him at the house." He rubbed my back.

I didn't leave Christian's house until eleven that night. "Thanks for helping me feel better Chris, I owe you one" I kissed his cheek and walked to my car. I don't know what it is but he is my best friend now. I drove off.

Walking into the house, I heard voices from everybody. "Selena, so when did you and Justin get back together?" Patty sounded somewhat happy, but disappointed. "About a few hours ago Patty, I was shocked that he called. He sounded upset, like someone broke his heart or something. I told him to meet me at the café and we decided to get back together…"

I shook my head and walked passed them and into my room. "HOPE, COME MEET Justin's GIRLFRIEND!" Tammy yelled. "I AM NOT FEELING WELL I'M GOING TO BED Tammy!" I yelled back and locked the door. I called Christian crying.

"Hey Hope what's up?" He answered on the third ring. "Justin is back with Selena… I feel like I shouldn't be here." My voice cracked. "Well I could walk over and you can pack a bag for a few nights and stay at my place if you want?" He proposed that idea once but I turned him down. "I'll call you back on that okay?" He agreed and we both hung up.

I sat there looking around. I heard Patty knock. "Hold on!" I shouted and unlocked it for her. "Hope, we should talk." I nodded turning away before the tears spilled over. "Justin's with Selena… I'm confused; did you not try to talk while picking your car up?" I shook my head. "He was pushing me… I told him to let me think on the way there, but he kept pushing me and Patty when we got there I snapped. HE LEFT ME THERE ALONE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF BEFORE MY CAR CAME, IT WAS DARK AND I HATE THE DARK, I SAT CRYNG…" I stopped but it was too late I was crying.

She hugged me right away. "Sweetie, you need to speak to him before anything between him and selena gets serious. I would hate to see you leave the house because you couldn't handle the pain. I know how much you love him, and so does Tammy, and Christian, but he doesn't see it. You're hurting, and he is too. He is dealing with the pain by dating other girls to get you off his mind." I nodded. "I'll tell him now. Is selena gone?" I asked.

"She left not too long ago. Go talk to him." I nodded and changed into my gym shorts and a tank top. I walked to his door and before I knocked I listened to what he was saying. "Christian, I don't see the point in fighting for her anymore. It's like she is playing a game with me. One minute she wants to work it out and the next she's shutting people out… Well me and my grandma out. My mom seems to be pretty close to her…" he paused.

"Chris, you and my mom are the only ones she talks to… I did yell at her… NO YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled… I told her I loved her… She wasn't listening though, unless she heard and didn't show that she did… Chris, I'm with Selena now, I won't leave her for Hope… Not unless Hope Speaks to me soon… Ugh! Stop sticking up for Hope! You don't know her!" I could tell that Justin was getting aggravated.

"Christian, she isn't going to talk to me so just drop it… I have to go sorry dude, I got plans with Selena tomorrow… bye." He hung up and threw his phone to the chair. "Why do I make the stupidest mistakes!" I heard him scream. I took this time to knock. "GO AWAY!" He shouted. I knocked again. He threw something at the door. "I SAID GO AWAY!"

I shook my head and knocked again this time harder. "UGH!" He unlocked the door and jumped onto the bed. "Come on in, since; you have nothing better to do then ruin my life!" He shouted. I walked in slowly. "Ruin your life? Is that what I do now?" I was trying to hold my tears back. "No…" he shook his head.

I shook my head. "I knew coming to America was a huge mistake…" I turned to leave. "Hope, you came here for something, now tell me what it is!" He commanded. I shut the door and glared at him and mumbled. "I love you too…" He shook his head. "What?" I sighed.

"I said I loved you too." I looked down playing with my hands. "YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE ME AND SELENA GOT TOGETHER!?" He shouted. "NO I WAS THINKING TRYING TO PROCESS WHAT YOU SAID THE WHOLE DAMN TIME! YOU LOVED ME SINCE YOU WERE LITTLE? Justin YOU NEVER TOLD ME NOTHING!" I shouted back shaking my head.

He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I couldn't tell you… My mom told me not to until I felt ready. I told you today to make things better between us, but look where we are at now Hope…" He looked at me. "I'm sorry Justin, I'm sorry you surprised me by telling me that. I was trying to find a way to say it back just as sweet… I SAW YOU AT THE CAFÉ I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!" I Ran to his bathroom and shut the door locking it.

I heard him call someone I didn't know who. "I can't be with you… I wanted to be with you but now I want to be with someone else. I am sorry Bye selena… We are better off friends Selena. Bye…" He hung up and walked to the bathroom door. "Hope…"

I hugged my knees tightly not opening the door. "Let me in please… If you want to figure out where we stand; we need to do that right now." He stayed quiet for a long time. "Please Hope…" he begged one more time before I unlocked the door. He walked in and knelt down before me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Why do we fight so many times beautiful?" He searched my eyes before leaning down and kissing me sweetly.

I pulled away before kissing back and whispered, "Because true love is never perfect." I searched his eyes for a smile or any hint. I got nothing but worry. "True Love, is that what this is? Hope, I don't believe in TRUE LOVE, I seriously don't. Look where it led my parents!" He shook his head.

I crawled to the bathtub. "I don't know what I believe but that is one sentence I don't believe when you say it. I know you believe in true Love but you know it's not with me…" I looked away tearing up. "Hope…" He tried to get something out. "NO! Just stay away from me. Justin you're bringing more pain than anything!" I shook my head.

He looked hurt, pained, troubled by the things I spoke. "I see…" Were the only words I heard from him when he walked out. I sighed and stayed there crying. I heard him pack a bag and scream "I'M STAYING AT CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE!" He left.

I walked out of his room and into the living room. "Hope, what happen?" Patty looked up from her book. I shrugged. "I said something about true love and he got mad…" she motioned for me to sit next to her, and I followed my instincts and did just that.

"Justin doesn't believe in that due to the fact that his father and I are no longer together." She looked down. "I was going to tell him that true love exists between certain people. His father and I weren't made for each other. You guys, on the other hand, are made for each other."  
I sighed. "Does he hate me?" I questioned her worried. "I don't know sweetie, try calling him…" she stopped in mid rant. I sighed and dialed his number and let it ring. I threw my phone down when he didn't answer. "No answer eh?" I shook my head no and sighed. "He hates me. He left Selena for me, and now I ruined everything." My shoulders shook signaling my crying.

The night went by quick; I was lying on my bed when my phone starting ringing. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was unknown. I decided to answer it. "Hello?" "Is Hope there?" a girl voice asked it was sweet with a twist of anger in it. "You're speaking to her. Who is this?" I replied.

"It's nothing of your concern Hope. I was calling to tell you that you need to leave Justin alone; can't you see that you are nothing but pain and heartbreak for him? You are not doing any good being here in America; I'm, surprised you're still here. He did tell you that we are together since last night right? So why do you try to tear us apart?" I was so fed up with this that I decided to record what we say. "What are you saying Selena?" I growled.

"I'm saying that you should pack your ugly clothing and take your little white ass to the airport and go back to London where you belong. I suggest you leave me and Justin alone before I get the police on you, and you wouldn't want me to do that now would you?" She growled back at me. I then pressed the recording button in my option mode and recorded everything.

"I would want you to stop stalking Justin and leave me alone! I don't understand why he would like you? Such a possessive bitch you are! Just look at the shitty clothing you wear?! You are more of a whore than I am!" I yelled. She laughed. "I am just giving you a message bitch; if you really want to start something then we can meet up somewhere and fight! Of course you wouldn't want that because your ass can't fight!" she growled.

I smirked. "I can fight, but you wouldn't know that due to the fact that you wouldn't meet me. You would just stand me up like you did to Justin that night on our senior prom, what happen there love? Did you find someone else to fuck?" I threw the words through the phone like they were nothing.

She growled. "You bitch! You did follow me! I knew you did but Jake told me you weren't, and my stupid self believed him! Ugh! Next time I see you I'll pound your face into a pancake like I should have in high school! I am going to tell Justin! I will make sure he hates you more than anything now!" She hung up. I smirked.

I sent the recording to Christian with the comment 'make sure Justin hears this! I fucking hate her… I can't believe she'd threaten me like that!' I fell asleep not long after that.

The next day I woke up to ten voicemails and twenty texts messages. I read about ten messages that were the same all from Justin. 'Hope, what the fuck was that? Did she really want to fight you? I am so worried; please tell me you aren't going to meet her!' I laughed and listened to the voicemails.

They were all from Justin saying how worried he was, and if I was really going to meet selena. I smirked a little. The selena called again. "What you want selena?" I mumbled. "Meet me at the park in five minutes! Don't bring anybody! Bye bitch!" she hung up and I got ready in short shorts and a tank top pulled my hair into a bun and took my earrings out.

I called Justin and left a voicemail. "Well, don't worry about me… I will explain later; I'll stop by Christians in a little while! See ya soon!" I ran to my car and drove to the park. I received a call from Justin just then.

"Hey?" I answered quietly. "Hope, you aren't meeting her anywhere are you?" He just jumped into a question like for real. 'No I wouldn't meet her I hate her why the hell would I fight her when I know she would lose?" I laughed. "You just sounded worried on the voicemail. I just wanted to know if you were okay!" I sighed. "I have things I have to do Justin; may I call you back later?" I spoke smoothly trying to hide the rush.

Once we got off the phone I jumped out and walked into the park. "So you really did show up!" I heard a voice behind me and then next thing I knew I was getting thrown into a tree. "Yes, I did and you won't start shit with me!" I jumped dodging her punch and then kicked her straight in the gut.

I smirked and grabbed her wrist in her next punch and twisted it behind her back, and slammed her up against the tree whispering. "Messing with a chic who owns about twenty trophies for boxing and wrestling isn't such a good idea eh? Didn't Justin tell you?" I laughed and started punching the shit out of her.

I got pulled off her by a pair of arms, I forgot about Justin's cousin; he was coming to town today, so when I was about to hit the person behind me, he spoke. "I wouldn't do that now… Justin wouldn't approve." I struggled and that's when he threw me over his shoulder.

I hit his back laughing. "STOP, Brenten stop it!" I screamed. "Hope, stop hitting me please!" He chuckled as he ran to the entrance of the park. "Put me down then!" He set me down. "Now tell me why you were fighting her!" He looked at me shaking his head.

I sighed looking down. "She threatened me. Told me I should just go back to London and just never contact Justin. She told me they were happier without me in the picture. I should have stayed away…" I was mumbling. He chuckled

"You realize Justin called me about a thousand times worried sick about you? When I told him I was heading to the park, he seemed to freak out more. Then before I pulled up I said I saw your car and he was yelling at me to make sure you weren't fighting. I promised him to intervene if you were. I hung up on him when I saw you fighting." I looked at him.

He started speaking again. "Justin's going to be very mad that you fought her ya know? Where is your phone?" I sighed. "My car." I whispered. He nodded. "You want to call him off my phone?" I nodded and took his phone that he held out to me and dialed Justin's number.

"Brenten, hey there, what happened?" Justin sounded perky. I sighed. "Brenten, are you still there? Dude what happened earlier did you find Hope? Was she fighting Selena?" I stayed quiet looking down. "If she was fighting her I swear Brenten and your standing there watching I will kick your ass. Was she fighting Selena!?" He was getting angry.

"Justin…" I choked out hoping he'd hear me, but I think he didn't 'because he just said. "Brenten fucking talk to me already what the hell happened back there?" I spoke louder this time. "Justin…" I knew he was about to say something but he stopped before he spoke. "Justin, are you still there?" I asked.

"Where's Brenten?" He spoke those two words directly trying to ignore me. "Talking to someone damn Justin." I shook my head angry at him for not wanting to speak with me. "What Hope? What the hell should I want to say to you when you broke your promise?" He growled through the phone.

I sighed. "Justin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freaking fight her, and I came here to talk it out not fight but she threw the first punch!" I hung up on him after he didn't answer. I put the phone into my pocket and went searching for Brenten. In the middle of the search my pocket started vibrating.

I answered the phone like it was mine. "Hello?" Justin was mad but kind of hurt. "Hope, come over here please, so we can sit and talk about this. You know where I am, we can go somewhere and speak if you want, come get me." He sounded desperate. "Well… I don't know if I can, I mean I have plans." I joked.

He whined "but Hopeeeeee, I wanna talllk! I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you!" He sounded like a three year old wanting to see his mommy. "Awww sweetie mommy will be home soon, I have errands to do." I smirked. "Buttttttt I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you! You know you wanna comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I giggled. "I'll cry!" he started making a sound that sounded like a cry. I giggled.

I shook my head laughing. "Justin I swear you're a three year old." I thought I heard him chuckle but he didn't. "Hope, please I'm being serious." I sighed. "How about I go get my clothing I need to buy and then head home and you take me out on a perfect date? Maybe you get your ass home and plan it, and if you can win me over then maybe we can speak about us."

Justin took forever, well what felt like forever, to reply. "Hope, I don't think I could plan a perfect date in a day… go do what you need to do and come over and speak with me. Please, you do understand how it's killing me to know that you really aren't affected by the fact that we aren't speaking to each other. We need to work this out or we will never be able to get together the way we want."

I sighed. "I'll think about it, but for now Justin, I must go, tell Christian to text me on my phone, and you better think about that date, because Justin Bieber you need to start taking action. I didn't start the last fight, you did. I may have said something you don't agree with but didn't mean you had the right to yell and get angry at me for nothing." I paused thinking he'd jump in a say something but he didn't.

I continued. "Justin the thing is, fighting isn't something I came here to do. If we keep fighting, I will leave. I will take my friend up on his offer and live with him. I didn't come here to find someone to replace you, but if someone does come along before you and I think about getting together and he steals my heart, Justin you bet I will take the chance to find true love. You don't know what it's like to think you love someone and they just keep bringing you down like it's their job to make you miserable." I spoke trying to hold back tears.

"Christian wants to talk to you Hope…" I heard noises like he dropped the phone, it was loud. "Hey Hope, will you sit down for a few minutes?" I sighed and walked to the tree and sat while I heard Christian walking outside. "Look I know this seems so weird, but I was speaking with Justin about you guys, and well I think it's best for you guys to stay friends." He stopped for a minute.

"You think its best? Does Justin agree?" I asked. "He does actually. He thinks that its best not to get involved with you until you had figured things out. He asked me to have you live with me for a while till you do. So he wanted to move your stuff to my house, I was wondering if you want to stay here with… me?" I frowned but suddenly felt relieved.

"Yeah sure, tell Justin to leave my stuff at his grandma's and have him leave, and I will be on my way over when he is gone." I spoke softly. "Hope, he is staying tonight with us… We are having a dinner together and I wanted to know if you want to come tonight or wait till I drop him off tomorrow." I sighed.

"I was hoping I could come tonight and it'd be just you and I. I don't really want to see Justin and if I stayed with his grandma they will be asking me about him and I won't have the answers to them. Can't you just like make Justin leave?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, I can try hold on a minute Hope." He set the phone down and all I heard was bits of the conversation. "She wants to come tonight but doesn't want you here; I think she is kind of mad or upset at what you decided. I told her you wouldn't be here tonight or while she is staying over." I heard Justin sigh.

"Do you think that we are truly meant to be best friends and nothing more?" He asked Christian. "I think you weren't meant to be together because if you were; you guys wouldn't be fighting like this." Then I heard Justin ask. "Do you like her?" I looked up at Brenten.

"Done with my phone?" I shook my head and covered his mouth so I could hear what Christian would say. "Yeah, I kind of do like her. I mean she is so down to earth and it is just something about her that makes me… I don't know, um… Feel unafraid of the shit I was afraid of, ya know what I mean?" Christian sighed. I looked at Brenten.

"Christian Bates likes me. I can't believe this. Brenten Justin and I aren't getting together, we both agreed to stay best friends. Well we both think it is best if we do. So I am staying at Christian's house." I looked down.

"Dude its okay. Justin was planning on getting Selena back, that's why he didn't want you fighting her." I nodded as I saw selena walking past us with her swollen face. "SELENA WE NEED TO TALK!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and walked to me. "What?" She growled as I pulled her to sit down next to me.

"Hope? Are you still there?" I told Selena to hold on. "Yeah is he leaving?" I asked him. "Yeah he is going to leave when you get to the house to get your stuff." I smiled. "Well I must go, I will call you when I get to the house then…" I hung up and looked at Selena.

"What do you want Hope? I have to go to the hospital." Selena shook her head. "Look I am so sorry for doing that. The truth is I only came here to talk with you not fight. I hate fighting, other than the wrestling and boxing for sport, but fighting you wasn't my intention and that was what I was trying to tell you before you swung at me." I looked at my hands.

She nodded and looked at me. "Hope…" She tried to get out before I stopped her. "No, listen to me before you speak please…" I paused and looked at her. "I told Justin I wasn't going to fight you, but look at you I beat the shit out of you while I just get scratched. Selena I didn't mean anything I said to you on the phone or in person." I looked down.

"You are truly an amazing girl and I hope you and Justin get back together, yeah I love Justin but I can't date him. He is my best friend and dating him would ruin that bond. You guys deserve each other, and I wasn't trying to break you guys up. Trust me I didn't want him to break up with you. I just wanted to stop fighting with him. I came here to get with him, but we have been fighting more than talking and that's when I decided to find someone else." I looked up at the sky and then at her.

"You and Justin were made for each other. He doesn't believe he found true love with me, but I think he found true love with you. Believe me when I say that because he doesn't believe in that unless it truly happens. If he does ask you out later, say yes. You deserve some happiness." I stood up and was about to walk away when she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you so much. That means so much to me Hope, I don't know what I was thinking when I wanted to fight you. I know that Justin loved you so much, I was jealous; I thought he was dating me to make you jealous. Oh I know a dude you can date." She smiled. "You deserve happiness too you know!" She pulled her cell phone out and called someone.

"Hey Christian, what's up?" She smiled at me. I gasped and took her phone and hung up. "Christian Bates right, I know him. I am actually moving in with him till I find my own place. Can you figure out if he likes me?" she gawked at me for hanging up.

"I was going to! You hung up before I could ask anything. I will call back but you can't say nothing, and neither can you Brenten or I will tell Justin you been flirting with me!" I laughed. "I will help her too! I will tell him I saw the whole thing!" he backed away. "I will be at my car!" he ran off.

Once he was gone; Selena dialed Christian's number. "Sorry my phone got disconnected." She put it on speaker. "It's okay Selena; Justin said he will be at your place soon." I sat listening. "Well I am not there. I am out with a friend actually, did he leave yet?" she was a natural. "No want to talk to him?" I bit my lip. "No, I want to get your opinion on Hope. What do you think of her?"

Christian didn't answer right away which scared the hell out of me. "Well, I think she is a great person. I would love to get to know her. I mean she is beautiful, when she walked off the plane I thought I was going to die, but of course I'd like to see her with her brown hair, I mean Justin said it was beautiful! Anyway she should be here by now. Why do you ask? I thought you two hated each other." I played with my hair.

"No we made up after we fought, she kind of kicked my ass, and I deserved it." I heard Justin gasp at that. "Anyway yeah we both said we were sorry and became friends, actually I am about to meet up with her for some girl outing before she heads to your place. I must go. Tell Justin he is forgiven and to come by around six tonight! Bye!" she hung up.

I laughed. "Let's go get my hair dyed and then we can go shopping!" she nodded. "Can you give me a ride, I walked here." I nodded and led her to my car and unlocked it. We both jumped in and I drove off.

"I can't believe Christian likes you!" She squealed as I was getting my hair dyed back to chocolate brown. "I know right, I mean he was so cute when I first saw him, but I didn't think he actually liked me! I did go to him a lot when Justin and I were fighting. He does calm me down and knows how to make me laugh." I smiled.

"I think you found your soul mate! I mean come on when is it that you laugh when you're crying? Did he do something stupid or was it over nothing?" She looked at me. "It wasn't over something stupid just nothing particularly I mean I was crying and he didn't say anything but how he was going to cook cookies if I didn't stop crying and he said Santa Claus doesn't like it when pretty girls cry." I smiled.

Few hours went by and my hair was back to a dark chocolate brown color. After that we went shopping for pretty clothing. After that we went to Justin's grandma's house and she helped me get my stuff together to go move into Christian's house, I changed into my black skinny jeans and black Hollister shirt I bought today with my heels matching them. "How do I look?" I smiled posing in front of the mirror.

"Beautiful. Now let's go before someone gets mad." I smiled and grabbed my stuff and left a note saying I moved into Christian's house and everything. After putting my stuff in the car we drove to Christian's house. "I will go knock and get Justin, stay here? I will bring the suitcases in and tell them you are still getting your hair done. Go hide next door." I did just that. I ran and hid behind the bushes.

"Hey Guys!" I saw selena hug Justin and he kissed her tenderly. "I am sorry that you guys fought. I told her not to fight." Justin tried to explain. "I know, she told me everything and said that you and I should be together… Do you think we should be together?" I giggled silently. "Of course now let's get Hope's stuff in here then we can leave and have Christian go get Hope." Selena nodded.

They brought my stuff inside and Christian walked out. "Hope isn't here yet?" They shook their heads. "Hope was supposed to call me when she is done. I guess dying hair from red to brown is hard! Anyway see you around Christian, and I think you should just tell her how you feel about her, the worse she can do is say she doesn't feel the same way!" I smiled and Justin drove off with selena.

An hour later I walked up and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he yelled. I walked in and walked up to him covering his eyes. "Ryan you shouldn't do that! You joke around too much." He tried removing my hands. "Come on! Ryan!" I held in a laugh. "Wait. This is not Ryan. Who the hell…" I pulled away and stood as he turned around.

"Hope, is that really you?" He smiled at me taking in my new look. "The one and only boo!" I giggled and walked up to him. "Like the hair?" I asked. "It's beautiful, just like…" I frowned and sat on the couch. "What room will I be staying in?"

"The room next to mine" He sat next to me. I looked away and tried to catch my breathing. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I am perfectly fine." I mumbled and stood up. "I'm going to my room, my stuff is in there right?" he nodded and I walked off. I slammed my door and sat behind it.

My phone went off saying I had a text message. I opened the message. It was from selena. Hey! So how is it going between both of you? I smiled weakly and replied. Well, I am kind of mad at him. I asked him what he thought of my hair and he was like 'it's beautiful just like…' and stopped and now I think we are in a midst of a fight… I stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

I woke up with my throat hurting me, my eyes bloodshot and my cheeks stained. I looked at my phone noticing I had a message from Selena. Well he is a shy boy boo, he will tell you when he is ready, or when he thinks the time is right. I laughed and returned my phone to my pocket and jumped out of bed. Never thought he'd be the one to do things at the perfect time.

The air smelt of bacon and eggs, so I decided to change into my black short shorts and a random London university t-shirt and go downstairs. I didn't notice the fact that Christians mother was home cooking. When she turned around and smiled, I knew that she knew I was here. "Morning Hope!" she said happily.

I mumbled a morning and smiled. "Smells good, where's Christian?" I asked not thinking. "Sleeping still, can you go wake him up for me?" I nodded and walked to his room. Opening the door, I expected him to yell at me saying I was up already and to leave the room. He didn't.

I walked to his bed and sat on the edge so I didn't bother him. He looked peaceful while he slept. I kept watching him, but he was mumbling in his sleep. "Leave her alone! Do not bother coming back around her Liam; you knew what you guys were getting into when you let her come here to work things out with Justin which didn't happen she is with me. She doesn't want to go… YOU WILL NOT MAKE HER!" He was struggling to get the words out that made sense to him.

I played with his hair and whispered into his ear. "I will not be going anywhere, now come on, let's leave them and wake up to food." I smiled when he didn't reply. "I told you she didn't want to leave! Now go!" He commanded. I giggled lightly and removed myself off the bed.

I decided to do the one thing I thought would wake him up. I jumped on him. He still didn't wake up. I pouted and whispered to myself "he is a difficult one to wake up." I then leaned down and kissed him softly, on the lips, hoping he'd wake up.

He kissed back just as softly. "Now waking up to this wouldn't be so bad." His voice was tainted with sleep but something that sounded like amusement. I pulled away but only to be pulled back to him. "Hope, just listen to me for a minute okay?" I nodded looking him in the eyes.

"I can't understand what it is about you, but I do like you. I think you may be the one for me. I just cannot understand why. Do you?" I shook my head biting my bottom lip. "Your hair is beautiful just like you, is what I was going to say last night. I didn't want to finish it until you were settled in and everything. My mom came home and when she saw you sleeping; she approved of you." I looked away.

As he continued, I noticed the sleep disappeared and left the amusement in his voice. "Hope, Justin has bragged about having you since you guys were kids. I met him in middle school and wherever he went you went. It made me mad because I couldn't have a single day with him with you away or whatever. You wouldn't let him be with the boys." He played with my hair.

"You, my beautiful princessa, were so stuck to Justin you didn't notice that other guys were actually wanting to be your man." I blushed and looked away. "No one wanted me." I managed to get out. He placed his thumb under my chin and made me look at him. "Be mine. Be my inspiration and my life." He looked at me with intense eyes.

"Yes…" I whispered before his mouth reached mine. In the moment that I thought could last forever he flipped me over and smiled down at me. "Breakfast time beautiful, if you don't want your food I'll gladly eat it!" he smirked. I laughed and pushed him off me. "Race ya!" I yelled and ran out of his room. He chuckled and ran behind me.

I reached the table before him. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran to the couch throwing me onto it. I pouted. "That hurt!" I faked cried. He chuckled. "Poor you baby…" He smiled that sexy smile that made my het melt every time I see it.

I giggled and pulled him onto me. "Hush love, my mum wouldn't want to hear from you that I'm hurt. Anyway I'm not hungry boo!" I smiled and pushed him off me and ran to his room. He groaned as he chased me. I heard his mother leave the house yelling "I'M GOING TO WORK DON'T BE STUPID!" I giggled as I was lying on his bed.

He jumped on top of me smirking. "You hurt me, so I will get you back." Next thing I knew, clothes were off and we were naked smirking at each other. "What if I get pregnant?" I asked the question worried. "Then I will be here for you through it all! As long as you don't leave when you wake up!" I giggled. "I never will!" I promised.

We kissed longingly and roughly. Knowing not what to come, he slid a condom and smirked at me. "If it breaks I'll be there for you through thick and thin me love." I smiled as he slid inside me. We made love for what felt like a lifetime.

We fell asleep after he pulled out. Once morning came, and I awoke with a startled breath. I looked at Christian naked and sleeping still. I moved out of his arms without waking him up. As I grabbed my clothing I ran to my room and got changed and left the house.

Christian's Point of View;

I woke up with the fear of missing something or someone. I turned onto my side to take a glance at a sleeping Hope, that wasn't there. "HOPE?" I yelled expecting her to answer from downstairs. Instead I stood up and pulled on my boxers and walked down to the living room. Empty. My mind was racing.

Where the hell did she go? Did she leave? Was he bad in bed? Did she not love me anymore? Was all she said to me lies? Did she still love Justin? Should I call her? I shook my head and went to take a shower. Once I turned the water off and got dressed in my purple Hollister shirt, and jeans I ran outside and called her. It went straight to voicemail. Something was up. I needed to know what was going on.

The only person I thought that would know Hope inside out was Justin. "Hey man what's up?" He answered on the first ring. "You know what's up with Hope?" I asked scared. "No man I don't, why is she acting weird?" He spoke with concern. "We made love last night…" he interrupted "NO DO NOT TALK ABOUT LOVE MAKING WITH HOPE TO ME!" I chuckled. "No, I was going to say we made love last night and this morning she is nowhere to be found in the house and she promised she wouldn't leave me." I tried to cook me something and talk at the same time.

I heard Justin sigh. "Dude, you realize she was pregnant once? She lost the baby due to the stress and fighting with everyone." I tried to take this in. "Christian, the thing is she left the house, not you. Try to understand this; nobody is perfect, and if she wants to be alone to think things through let her. Everybody has those days." I shook my head.

"Justin I just do not know. I mean she seemed happy last night. I woke up to her gone. I was scared, but I didn't know what was going to happen. I still don't know. Hold on Justin." I set my phone down on the counter and finished cooking my eggs and bacon. Once the eggs and bacon were on the plate I picked my phone. "Christian you need to take a breather and think before…" My house phone interrupted him. "Hold on to that thought bruhh!" I then went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is Christian there? This is the police and we need to talk to him." I froze. "Yeah, I'm here but can you hold on a minute?" I set the house phone down and picked my cell phone up. "Justin. You need to come over here now!" I hung up and walked to the living room. I grabbed the house phone and sat on the chair. "I'm back sir, what's going on?" I was biting my lip.

"Christian, do you know who Hope Sumner is?" The question struck my mind like a lightning bolt would a tree. "Yes…" I kept thinking that Hope is dead, that she was found in the street bloody and lifeless. "What are you to her?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I mean are you her brother, uncle, cousin, boyfriend, friend. Which one of those are you to her?" I tried to hold back a cry.

"I'm…I'm…Her boyfriend." I stuttered. He sighed. "I'm sorry to say Mr. Bates, but she is fighting for her life right now, and I needed you to know that she was in a hit and run this morning around eight. We are trying to find the person responsible, but we aren't having any luck. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?" He asked this thinking I knew.

"No sir, I don't right now." I spoke trying to hide my cries. "Do you mind coming down to the station with Justin and Selena later? You aren't allowed to see Hope until you are questioned." He threw those words at me. "You think I did this? I was in the house all morning sir, I possibility could not do this. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! I would never hurt her." I growled.

"I'm not saying…" he tried. "Yes you are! You are saying I did this to my own girlfriend" I interrupted. "Fine, since you say you didn't do this, I am forced to arrest you. You are refusing to come into questioning, and you are yelling and treating an officer with very disrespect, now I will be there in a few minutes." I sighed. "Fine, if I must get questioned then I will show up with Justin and Selena, but I must warn you officer, if you expect to arrest me for nothing I will get my lawyer on you, and I will sue you for everything."

I hung up before he could say anything and went to get ready. I ran to the door opening it when Justin arrived with Selena. "We must go get questioned…" I looked at them. "Why?" Selena asked. "Dude what's wrong?" Justin looked confused. "I spoke with a police when I asked you to come over; he thinks I killed my own fucking girlfriend!"I yelled shutting the house door and pushing past them and walking to my car.

'Whoa! Hope's dead?" Justin grabbed Selena and pulled her to my car. "Not dead, but fighting for her life." I opened my car door and jumped in and started it. As Justin and Selena jumped in I had the music playing loudly. "So this officer thinks you tried to kill her? What the fuck is wrong with the dude!" I laughed. "I know right, he threatened to arrest me if I didn't go in for questioning."I drove to the station. I parked my car in an open spot.

Once I jumped out of the car; I looked at Justin. "Oh, you guys must get questioned too…" I stormed into the station just as the officer was walking out. "Christian?" He asked. "Yup, and I won't answer shit till my lawyer is here, which he should be he said he was coming." I smirked as Justin walked in with his girl behind him.

"Christian I think you should watch your tone with me." The officer said. "I think you should leave my client alone when it comes to voice tones. He is a smart kid, and I say he has the right to get smart with you, due to the fact you think he would try to kill his own girlfriend." Lawyer Stephens spoke as he walked in.

"Stephens I suggest we take this into an interview room." He spoke as he led me and my lawyer to a private room. "So Christian, you're Hope's boyfriend? Over the phone I asked you if you knew of anyone who would want to hurt Hope, do you remember what you answered with?" I nodded and replied "I said I do not know right now." He smirked. "Yes which led us to think you did do it. Considering you are her beau and all, that sentence right there means you must have known." I looked at my lawyer.

"Officer, I inform you I meant I was going to help find this out. I don't need to be sitting here while the real killer is out there. I wouldn't hurt my girl, and if you want to give me a lie detector thingy then do it right now!" I stood and so did he. "Fine if you would follow me."

I was sitting with my palm laying facedown. "Christian, you and Hope are dating correct?" "Yes" I answered. "Would you try to hurt her?" the questioner asked. "No Sir." I watched my lawyer smile at me. "Where were you the night before?" I slowly spoke. "I was with Hope; we had sex, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up to her being gone. No note no nothing!" I looked down trying to hold back tears.

"When you received the call this morning from Officer Bryant? How did you feel?" I choked. "I felt scared like I did something I didn't know about. When he told me Hope was fighting for her life, I was fighting to hold back the tears." My eyes were watering. "He says you went off on him? Is that true?"

"Yes it's true. He thought I tried to kill my own girlfriend. I didn't mean to go off on him, I just snapped, I mean I guess it was because I was going to cry and I didn't want to let him hear a boy crying." I looked at him. "Would you try to kill Hope? Would you try anything to hurt her?" I laughed.

"NO! I wish people would stop saying I would hurt the people I love! I couldn't hurt Hope! Never! I mean look at me! I can't hurt anyone due to the fact that I am a weakling. I know how to box and everything and despite everything hope and I went through, I couldn't hurt her for the world. Deep down I am DEADLY IN LOVE WITH Hope Marie Martine Sumner! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY OFFICER BRYANT! I DID NOT TRY TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND! I PLAN TO MARRY HER IF SHE IS ALIVE!" I let the tears fall from my eyes.

Officer Bryant ran in and told the guy to stop and looked at me. "You didn't have to say the ending part Christian." I shook my head. "Well I wanted you to know that you are questioning three innocent kids when the real person is out there." I stood up shaking my head. An hour later, Officer Bryant came back with t he result of my test.

"All these were the truth, you are free to go. Just don't help find the person that will make you guilty!" I shrugged. "Well I am going to see my girlfriend." I walked out waiting for Justin and Selena. Once they ran out we jumped in the car. "I hate this. My girl might die." I wasn't in any good shape to drive so Justin made me pull over to have him drive.

"She'll live Chris. She has to!" Selena pouted. "I don't know, but I do know I won't let her die in vain!" I shook my head laying it on the window. "I know you love her dude; I know she was walking home before it happened. She texted me before she got hit saying that she was thinking and needed time but now she has gotten her head clear and is happy… She told me to tell you to not worry… I knew I should have told you this before, but I thought by the time I did she would have been there." Justin spoke softly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled. "She texted me to tell me to tell you that you shouldn't worry but she was near my grandma's house when she texted that so I thought she made it to your house… I told the police and they set me free… Selena what did you tell them?" I looked at her. "Yeah what did you tell them?" I repeated.

"I told them that we fought the day before and then made up and hung out doing girl stuff. I didn't think she'd get hurt the next day. I also told them the history between me and her and Justin… they then let me free told me to tell them anything if I think of someone who would want to hurt Hope… What if someone wanted to hurt Christian and by hurting Hope made it possible?" She was asking Justin.

"I don't know, but if someone wanted to hurt Christian than they shouldn't have done that by hurting Hope, it isn't right." Justin repeated. I shook my head. "Hurry up and arrive at the hospital already." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

We made it to the hospital. Justin wasn't even parked when I jumped out of the car and ran inside. They directed me to her room and told me I couldn't stay but for an hour. Walking into the room I saw Hope broken.

We made it to the hospital. Justin wasn't even parked when I jumped out of the car and ran inside. They directed me to her room and told me I couldn't stay but for an hour. Walking into the room, I saw Hope broken. I couldn't take it anymore; I just let the tears fall out of my eyes.

A week later, I was in the cafeteria of the hospital when Justin walked in. "Um someone needs to speak to you?" My heart was racing as I ran out of the cafeteria and up to Hope's room. The doctor was waiting outside for me. "You needn't to go in the room. Christian she is getting unplugged tonight. She has not awoken since she was in here." I shook my head. "No! You are supposed to keep her on the life support for a month! You can't and won't do that!" I clenched my fists tightly into a ball.

Justin walked behind me and said "Listen Chris, she's gone and we... we all have to face it! We are able to say goodbye right?" The doctor nodded and looked at me. "If he has something to say then he better stay away! I must go take her off; are you guys going to be in there when I do?" We nodded. No matter what she is my girlfriend and I WILL be in there. "Come on and follow me and be quiet!" He led us into the room.

It was dark. I nearly tripped over Selena. "Sorry." I mumbled sadly. She looked at me with great concern. "You really loved her didn't you?" I nodded. "Of course I did. Even if I didn't talk to her when we were younger. I had a crush on her. I remember it like it was just yesterday." My thoughts pulled me into them.

"CHRIS! Give me back my necklace!" A ten year old Hope yelled. "Why should I?" I taunted her smiling. "Because you LOVE me and will do anything to get me?" She teased back. I laughed. "Sorry no can do!" she pouted. "I'll tell?" She whined. "Give me something for it!" I taunted her again. Laughing at her pout, I slid the necklace into my back pocket knowing she wouldn't reach to get it. "I'll tell my mom!" I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't!"

"MOMMY!" She cried. I frowned. "What is it honey?" Her mother came out looking worried. "He stole my necklace and won't give it back to me!" She pouted. Her mother looked at me with a pejorative look. "Give back her necklace and leave my kids alone. Go mess with Justin or Ryan!" She stormed back inside to do whatever. I sighed and gave the necklace back and walked away.

We all left after they unplugged her. I just lost the love of my life. I don't know how I will handle this now. I just found out that I loved her since I was eleven and now she's gone and never returning; it just kills me. I feel like dying right now. Just committing suicide but that's the thing. If she is watching over me; she wouldn't want to see me kill myself over her.

Chapter 12: Is This Real? Justin:

It's been five months since Hope's funeral and I'm still torn up about it. Selena is taking it worse though. Between the two of us, she just met Hope and wanted to be her friend. She is in the room crying right now. Have you ever lost someone and your life just shut's off? That's how it feels now. She was my best friend. I remember when I had to tell Zayn that his cousin died.

I sat in the living room on the phone. "Ello Justin? What's up?" Niall answered the phone. "I...I..Need to talk to Zayn." Niall sighed. "What is it?" He asked. "Is the news on?" I asked. "Yea mate it is? Why?" "Turn it on and let me talk to Zayn while you guys watch it!" I kept my voice calm but it slipped a little. It sounded like the boys jumped on the couch. "Here Zayn." Niall said handing the phone over.

"Ello Mate?" I sighed. "Are you watching the news?" I asked. "Yes? Hold on..." He went quiet for a minute. "Zayn you need to hear this from me and not the news." "Hear what Justin? Are you and Hope not together?" Then I heard it. "THE ACTRESS HOPE ISABEL MARIE SUMNER WAS IN A HIT AND RUN ACCIDENT LAST WEEK AND WAS IN ACOMA BUT THEY JUST TOOK HER OFF THE LIFE SUPPORT. JUSTIN DERW BIEBER, SELENA GOMEZ AND CHRISTIAN BEADLES WERE ALL THERE CRYING AND TEARING UP. WE SPOKE WITH JUSTIN AND CHRISTIAN LETS SEE WHAT CHRIS HAS TO SAY.! JASMINE YOUR ON." I sighed and listened with Zayn.

"We are here With Chris and Justin, Selena didn't want to talk with us because she is so upset. So guys how are you taking it?" I heard my voice on the screen first. "She was my best friend. She taught me how to love and let go. She taught me how to really understand life. I miss her and I don't think I can handle this anymore then Selena can. I am surprised I'm even talking to you guys. I don't see myself continuing my tour until I can get over this." "What about you christian?" "She was my girlfriend. Do you really think I'd get over her this fast? I miss her like hell and you will never get me out of my house. If you see me out then I was forced. I will not ever move on. I WAS PLANNING ON MARRYING HER!" This was when he walked off... "THANK YOU JASMINE! FOR MORE INFORMATION JUST STAY TUNED!" Zayn was mad.

"MY COUSIN IS DEAD!? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!1 YOU PROMISED TO WATCH HER AND MAKE SURE SHE IS FUCKING HAPPY!11 INSTEAD YOU BREAK THE PROMISE AND WATCH HER DIE?!" I sighed. "ZAYN HUSH! I DIDN'T WATCH HER DIE I HEARD ABOUT IT! SHE WAS WALKING HOME FROM THE PARK AND SHE GOT HIT!" Zayn blew up. "I DON'T CARE JUST STAY AWAY FROM LONDON OR YOUR FUCKING DEAD GOT IT?!" "Yeah sure whatever Malik!" I hung up.

Five months after her death, you must think we should be over it by now. We aren't. I haven't talked to Christian since the funeral. He's my best friend and he won't speak to me. His mother can't even get him to speak; she can't even get him out of his room. I don't understand life no more. What is there to do if you know you're going to die one day. I shrugged it off. I stood and got dressed and opened Selena's door. "Come on beautiful get dressed we must go out." She shook her head. "Just go shop Justy-pooh I don't want to go." She sniffled. I nodded and left.

A few hours went by and I had so many bags from Hollister and Aéropostal. I had my iPod turned on and my head-buds in in my ear playing "Locked Out Of Heaven". I looked around and noticed a girl that looked just like Hope, but knew it couldn't be. I was about to walk over to her when a guy came and hugged her. He looked familiar but wasn't Christian. I shook out of it and walked out of the mall.

I walked into the house an hour later putting my bags in my room. I turned the news on. "I think something is up!? Don't you!?" I looked at the picture and saw that it was of the girl and the guy. "This looks just like Hope Isabel Marie Sumner. Have we all been tricked? Us, Justin and Christian? Selena has something to say about this! Selena?" I Gasped SELENA!? "Yes. I just don't know what to believe. I think the doctors lied to us because they weren't trained right and if this IS Hope then me, Justin and Chris will be suing the hospital and they better be ready!" I laughed. "Nevertheless, This girl is going to be interviewed. I don't know when, but she is getting interviewed soon."

I called Christian's house. "Hello?" I frowned. "Hey Mrs beadles, is Chris there?" She sighed "Justin I don't think he'd want to talk. He hasn't talked to anybody in five months. He really loved her." I sighed. "Yeah I'm just going to come over then." I stood and hung up walking to the door. "I'M GOING TO CHRISTIAN'S HOUSE I'LL BE BACK!" I yelled to Selena and Ran out the door. I ran to Christian's house and ran inside.

Walking up the stairs I heard the T.V. speaking. "So We confirmed that the girl looked like Hope, and she has came here to give us the interview. Sandy?" "Jessica I am here with this pretty girl. Whats your name" "My name is Sapphire and I am Hope's twin sister. We were separated at birth. I heard she died but I couldn't find her grave." "Your saying you think your sister is alive and won't tell nobody?" "I'm saying that she is scared to tell someone because the doctors lied to them and she woke up in the casket after they buried her and she called someone to get her out. I have seen her everyday after. Now I think she left to go back to London. I am not quit sure but I think she is staying until she tells someone she wants to tell." "Of course".

I walked to Christian's room and knocked. "OPEN UP I THINK HOPE IS ALIVE!" christian screamed "FUCK OFF JERK SHE IS NOT ALIVE! WE SAW HER GET BURIED!" I sighed and answered my ringing phone. "Hello?" "Justin? It's Sapphire! We need to talk NOW!" She said. "Of course I'm on my way right now. Meet me at the café at the end of the main street!" I hung up and went to my car and drove to the café.

I sat in my normal booth and waited. Sapphire walked in and walked to the table. "I know where she is and I can show you now. She needs to talk to you and a boy named chris, but she wants you first." I nodded and stood letting her pull me to the car. "I'll drive you" I jumped in and Drove to where she told me to go.

"We are here come on." I nodded and stopped the car and followed Sapphire. "HOPE WE ARE HERE!" I heard footsteps and then saw her. "Hope?" I whispered in disbelief. "Yes Justin it's me. I didn't die... They thought I did because I stopped breathing they just randomly took me off. I knew I would have awaken at some point and now I don't know what to do. I have to go back to London and I don't want to leave Christian." She sat down crying into her hands, so I sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Hope you don't have to leave..." "YES I DO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? EVERYBODY THINKS I'M DEAD AND IF I LEAVE HERE THEY CAN KEEP THINKING THAT!" She yelled. "NO THEY CAN'T BECAUSE IF YOU GO TO LONDON ZAYN WILL QUESTION YOU TOO!" She stood and slapped me.

"YOU TOLD ZAYN!? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I stood and walked to the door. "I didn't do nothing! He found out by the news and yelled at me... Good luck explaining this one to Christian!" I took a picture of her and stormed out. "What happened Justin?" Sapphire asked. "Don't worry about it!" I growled and stormed out. I went to my car and drove to Christian's house. "If you don't believe me now then you are stupid!" I growled to myself.

Pulling up into the driveway, I grabbed my phone and jumped out. I ran to the house and inside. I received a call. "HOPE IS ALIVE!" Selena screamed. "I knew this I just got done talking to her! We had a fight and now I'm showing christian that she is ALIVE!" I hung up and walked to christian's room. "If you want proof that she is alive you come open this door now!" I yelled and waited. He opened the door and looked at me. "What proof?"

I took my phone out and showed him the picture of Hope. "This proof!" He bit his lip. "That could be her sister..." I pushed him. "It's not if you don't see that girl in the mirror behind me then you are stupid. Sapphire is there... Watching us to see if things will blow up?!" I growled and walked out.

Christian's Point of View;

I sat in my room thinking about everything that Justin said. My mind was going crazy, and I couldn't control my thoughts. I stood up and grabbed a coat and looked around. For five months I have sat in this room doing nothing but crying and sleeping, and I just now get news that my dead girlfriend is alive. How could she be alive when I saw her dead? I just don't understand this. Maybe one day I will. But I won't right now.

I walked outside holding my car keys. I plan on seeing Hope today. I jumped into the car and started it. When I pulled out of my driveway I received a text message, but I didn't check it right away. When I stopped at a red light I checked the message 'Hey Chris? This is Chris right? Anyway I stole your number from Hope's phone. I am at a café with my sister Hope, and I want you to come and meet us before we leave... I think she shouldn't be deceiving you like this. Justin is mad at her and the last thing she needs is you being mad. Reply shortly!'

I laughed. Me mad? Of course I'm going to be mad. You just don't lie to me like this. 'Of course I will be there shortly. On road now bye!' I replied and then turned my phone off and drove of to the café. Would you be mad at your partner if they lied to you about something like this? You should be mad. I wouldn't dream on treating my loved one like this. Acting like your dead for five months and everybody thinks your dead is just a sick game people should NEVER be playing.

I reached the café with my thoughts going crazy. I parked and got out walking to the door. Hope she listens to me, I thought. I walked in and walked to Sapphire. "Hello there Sapphire." I spoke softly. Hope looked up. "Chris.."She whispered. I stood and walked to the door pissed. SHES ALIVE! I yelled in my mind. "CHRISTIAN BEADLES!" She yelled. I stopped and turned around. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HOPE? YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD FOR FIVE FUCKING MONTHS AND YOU THINK I CAN FORGIVE YOU LIKE THIS? TRUST ME HOPE YOU DONT KNOW ME!" I stormed out passing the guys in One Direction.

"Chris!" Niall yelled. "What?" I snapped. "Want to come drink coffee with us?" I shook my head yes and walked in smirking at Hope. "ZAYN GUESS WHO FAKED HER DEATH!" I yelled. I could see the tears forming in her eyes... "I know Hope fucking faked her death. If I ever see her before I leave America I will scream." He said. "SHE IS IN THIS ROOM! OVER THERE!" I pointed to her and she stood and ran off crying.

Sapphire walked up to me. "You couldn't have been nice to my sister!?" I sighed. "No." Zayn hugged Sapphire and smirked. "You did good Chris. I would have done the same, but lying to everybody is one thing I hate!" Zayn chuckled and sat down while the others ordered. I sat with Zayn. "Are you really mad at her?" He laughed. "Yes! Why wouldn't I be! She had me worried sick upset and crying for five months and we started tour last month and the news say that Hope was alive or they thought she was just took me off."

I shook my head. "I don't know Zayn..." Zayn sighed. "Do you love her? Like would you forgive her anytime soon?" He questioned me. I nodded. "I don't know about soon, but I might when I am used to her being alive. I spent five months mourning someone who wasn't dead.


End file.
